Love : It's Just Another Game We Play
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.
1. What's Going On Now

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: **lziceprincessyahoo.co.uk**

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will (?) / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – What's Going On Now

__

Before I start here's the story so far:

It's four months after the tragic day in Feelings.

Will is still in a coma and there's no more hope for him.

Elizabeth is sitting by his side daily and waiting for him to wake up.

Jack and Anamaria are still going out and trying to get over everything that has happened so far.

Estrella had committed suicide after they were captured.

James is also in a coma but has severe brain damage and will never be the same person again.

Elizabeth's father wants to send her away for a while but she refuses to go. James' parents are sueing Will for attempting to kill their son, while there are drug, attempted murder, kidnapping and other charges against James.

So now on to the story:

__

Monday, 21 September 2004

I thought my life was perfect. I had everything I wanted. The perfect life, a boyfriend who loved me and the best of friends. Who would know that it would take one man to tear my life apart?

I was happy. Me and Will were going to spend my life together and now…. Well now I just don't know what's going to happen to us.

Elizabeth Swann

-------

The birds were chirping and it was the perfect day in the city of Port Royale. Everyone was happy, except for one person.

A dark, blonde haired woman was sitting inside a room. She was watching over the man she loved, with hope that he might one day open his eyes and smile at her, telling her how much he loved her.

But that was only false hopes.

The doctors said that he would never be the same again if he should wake and that was what she feared the most.

"You should get some rest," Jack said as he looked at her.

"No" she said, "I want to stay here."

"He's not coming back Lizzie" Jack said although it was so hard to utter those words.

Will had been in a coma for nearly five months now and had shown no improvements. He was just wasting away and there was nothing they could do for him.

He looked at is friend. He had walked in on this picture every day.

Will was very thin and looked normal. His wounds had healed and all his bruises were gone. The only wounds were those to his brain. He reacted a little to the shock but that was all. The doctors gave him another month, at the most, before his heart and lungs would start to give out.

He just hoped that Elizabeth would be able to get over it. At least she had time to say goodbye and accept his death, should that time come.

Mr. Turner was hiding in his work as was Jack and Anamaria themselves. College had started and they were all very busy with work.

Elizabeth went to class and did her work but then she was at Will's side. She wouldn't accept defeat and talked to him everyday as if trying to pull him back. They all hoped that she would succeed in her task.

"I'll see you later," Jack said and she nodded. He got up and walked out of the room feeling cold and sad. Estrella's secret lay heavy on his heart but he promised to keep it and he would.

Will wasn't even aware of her death and he knew that his friend would be devastated if he knew. They could now only hope and pray as they've been doing the past four months.

Will needed to be okay and he believed he would. Nothing can come in the way of love, as Elizabeth and Will has proved in the past.

****

A/N – So what do you think? Sorry it's so short but it'll get longer, promise.


	2. Life Goes On

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will (?) / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Life Returns To Normal

__

-------------------------------------

Swann View

Three Days Later

12:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Now you get some rest" Jack said as he tucked Elizabeth in under the blankets.

"I can't sleep Jack" Elizabeth said.

"You need to" Anamaria replied. "You also have an appointment with the psychiatrist in the afternoon."

"I don't want to go" Elizabeth argued.

"You need to love" a voice said from the door and they looked up to see Mister Swann standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled sadly at her father before lying down and relaxing into the pillows.

Jack covered her again and then all of them left the room.

"How are you two holding up?" he asked Jack and Anamaria.

"We are hanging on," Jack said.

"Any news on William?" he asked as they sat down a while before Jack had to go and drop Anamaria off at Isabella's place. He needed to go and visit Elina as well and didn't want Anamaria to get more upset than she already was.

"He's still in a deep coma" Jack replied as he looked at Elizabeth's father. "The doctor says that he is responding to treatment but his head injury was quite severe. The swelling was the problem that caused all of this, including the bleeding of his tissue."

"Elizabeth is taking it pretty hard" Mister Swann said as he looked up the stairs and Jack nodded.

Their friend was a shadow of herself. She rarely ate anything and spent most of her time at Will's bedside.

Jack had went to all their professors and explained the situation. In agreement they attended what classes they could and went in only for tests, doing the rest of their duties at home. Elizabeth had been excused from her classes since she was way ahead and head in her class. Will had already graduated with his marks before this entire nightmare started. Jack and Will's father had cried when Jack went to give Will's diploma to his father.

But Will was strong and he was a fighter. He would pull through and Jack made himself the promise that he would stay by his friend's side not matter what happens. He would always be there for Will.

Anamaria took his hand and he nodded. Saying goodbye to Mister Swann he and Anamaria left the house and drove back to town.

****

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

13:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Good afternoon Mister Sparrow" Doctor Peterson smiled as she saw the young man coming down the hallway.

"Afternoon doctor" Jack smiled. "I was just coming to check in on my pals."

Doctor Peterson nodded and smiled as she looked at her notes. "Well, Miss Jones is being released today. You can come with me. I just need to check up on her."

Jack nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway.

"Hey Elina" Jack said as he smiled at her.

"What a cool surprise" she said as she looked at them. "I'm going home today" she stated confidently.

"That's great news" Jack replied as he looked at her. "I'm going to wait outside and then I'll take you home, if you need me to."

"It's okay" Elina said, "Bobby is coming to fetch me. I would really like it if you and Elizabeth can come around tonight for coffee. I really need to talk to someone."

"We'll be there," Jack said as he walked out the door. He looked up as he saw two people walking down the hall from ICU.

"What are you doing here?" a voice sneered.

Jack looked annoyed at the two people in front of him. Amelia and James Norrington Senior, James' parents.

"I came to visit my friends mam" Jack replied properly.

"You have the nerve," she said, "After what that boy did to my James."

Jack's temper flared as he looked at the two snobs. "Your James wasn't that innocent either Mrs. Norrington" he snapped "It's because of him that my best friend is in a coma, never to wake again and the woman he loves needs counseling to overcome her grief and pain. So look at your son first before insulting me and my friends."

The Norringtons looked on in shock as Jack corrected his jacket and walked down the hall to go and visit Will.

A/N – So what do you think? Sorry it's so short but it'll get longer, promise. I also started college last week and I thought that I would have some time to write but tests and assignments are making my life a living hell. I'll try to update now as soon as I can, promise. If anyone still wants a character in the story then please let me know ASAP. I need to get my drafts finished for the new story. Here are the names I have so far:

Already introduced:

**Amarie, magical elf**** a.k.a Isabella Gonzales**

**scarlettxoxo**** a.k.a Leia Duncan**

**mellowyellow36**** a.k.a. Elina Jones**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** a.k.a. Rachel Lewerence**

**A Sly Fan**** a.k.a. Marina Rodriguez**

**Amarie, magical elf**** a.k.a. Amelia McKenzie / Lindsay Ferrari**

Still coming (That I know of):

**Anywien**** a.k.a. Tilja Woodbourne**

I am so sorry if I have forgotten to thank anyone else or write your character in but things are going hectic at the moment. So please just let me know and I will rectify it as soon as the next chapter comes up.

**Kuro Queen of Hell**** – Here's another chappie as well.**

**Anywien**** – As you can see, you're being considered already. Glad you like the story.**

**Amelia Pearl**** – Thanks. Not many people liked the way I'm finishing James. I got a rather rude e-mail direct to my Yahoo account and I really didn't like it. I hate it when people don't have the guts to post their opinion where others can see it. I'm just glad that you and all my other reviewers like the story.**

Thanks a lot. You guys really make writing worth while.


	3. King & Queen Of Hearts

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will (?) / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – King And Queen Of Hearts

__

-------------------------------------

Elina's House

Three Days Later

09:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Thank you for the coffee Elina" Elizabeth said as she got into Jack's jeep "And I don't hold you responsible for anything that had happened to me and Will."

"I appreciate it Elizabeth" Elina said as she and Bobby stood side buy side.

"Now you take care of yourself," Jack said as he got in as well and started the car. "Will we be seeing you soon?"

"It depends on when I'm allowed to go back to college," Elina said as she smiled at Bobby.

"Well, don't be strangers" Elizabeth said before they drove away.

"We won't" Bobby replied before Jack put the jeep in gear and they drove away.

****

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked as they drove away from Elina and took the highway to the center of Port Royale.

"I want to see him Jack" Elizabeth replied.

Jack just nodded and then took the turn off to the hospital. He didn't want to tell Elizabeth the real truth. He didn't want to see Will because he couldn't take seeing his friend like that. It reminded him so much of his cousin.

****

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

11:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Come on Lizzie" Jack said as he looked at his best friend.

Elizabeth was still clutching Will's hand and she had been speaking to him the last two hours, willing and pleading with him to come back to her.

To come back to them all.

"Jack" Elizabeth suddenly gasped.

Jack spun around and his eyes shot full of tears when they met the sight.

Will's hand was moving and he heard a soft moan escaping his friend's mouth.

"Keep talking to him" Jack said as he left the room to go and get Doctor Peterson.

"Come on Will" Elizabeth said as she squeezed his hand "I love you. Please don't leave me alone like this. I need you to love me and be there for me."

Will groaned again and Elizabeth saw his eyes fluttering but not opening.

"Come back to us Will," she said as she kissed his hand "Come back to those whom love you very, very much."

She turned when Jack and Doctor Peterson appeared in the door.

"He's moving his hands" Elizabeth smiled as tears ran down her eyes.

"That's not all Lizzie" Jack said as he now cried openly.

Elizabeth turned to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes meeting hers.

****

Will looked around groggily. "Lizzie" he whispered confused.

"Welcome back Mr. Turner" a voice said and Will turned to see a doctor standing next to Elizabeth.

Now he was very confused. Why was he not dead? He remembers the gun going off and Elizabeth screaming. Then everything went black.

"You're in hospital Will" Elizabeth said as she brushed his now, long again, hair out of his face.

"What happened?" Will managed to get out.

Doctor Peterson poured him some water and helped him to drink it.

Will collapsed back on the bed, surprised that he was so exhausted from that little movement.

"You've been in hospital in a deep coma for five months Mr. Turner" Doctor Peterson answered him.

Will looked at Elizabeth. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Your father is on his way and so is Anamaria" Jack said as he smiled at Will. There was no need to tell him what happened to his other friends. "How do you feel?"

"Weak" Will said as he looked at Jack "And tired."

"That is to be expected" Doctor Peterson replied. "You've suffered some serious injuries but luckily they all have healed. Your most serious injury was that knock over the head. There was fortunately no lasting damage but you have some weakness in your legs and arms due to it."

"When can I go home?" Will asked as he held on tightly to Elizabeth's hands.

"Easy Will" Elizabeth said, "You only just woke up after being out could for five months."

Doctor Peterson nodded. "She's right. Your muscles barely had any exercise and your weight took a drastic drop. You first need to get enough rest and physical therapy and then we'll start to talk about letting you go home."

"Which won't be sooner than necessary I hope" a voice said from the door.

"Father" Will said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Bill moved forward and took his son in his arms. "I'm so glad you're awake," he said as he hugged Will to him.

"Me too dad" Will said "Me too."

Bill smiled and then allowed Will to lie back once again.

Will smiled at everyone around him as his eyes drifted shut and he returned to the world of slumber, dreaming of a bright future with his friends, family and the woman of his dreams.

A/N – So what do you think? Glad that Will is awake but does that mean that he's going to be all right?

Still coming (That I know of):

**Anywien**** a.k.a. Tilja Woodbourne**

**Katweenathesmiley**** a.k.a. Annabel Turner**

I am so sorry if I have forgotten to thank anyone else or write your character in but things are going hectic at the moment. So please just let me know and I will rectify it as soon as the next chapter comes up.

**Kuro Queen of Hell**** – Glad you and everyone else liked the chapter. I'm sorry for your Norri fan friend but it's as they say – Bad guys never wins.**

**Mizia**** – College is still hell but it's going better. Hope you liked this chapter and that I'm still keeping you on the edge of your seat.**

**mellowyellow36**** - Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Elizabeth is gonna get kind of a big shock in the coming chapters so look out for that.**

**katweenathesmiley**** – I'll see what I can do. I'll try to write you in as soon as possible.**

**Mizia**** – Well, Will is awake so you'll have to wait and see what other things come in their path.**

**Araminta Ditch**** – What can I say. I really did me good to read such a great review. I'm glad that you like the story so I'll try my best to keep you guys happy. Enjoy this chapter.**

Thanks a lot. You guys really make writing worth while.


	4. First Steps To Recovery

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will (?) / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – First Steps To Recovery

__

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

One Week Later

09:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"I can't do it," said Will as he sat down "My legs hurt too much."

"Don't give up," said Elizabeth as she sat down next to him "You've come so far. You can do it."

"I can't stand it," said Will "My feet feel as if they're on fire. They hurt like hell."

"It's okay" smiled Elizabeth as she gave him a hug "Doctor Peterson said it would take some time. You just need to be patient. It will get better by the time."

Will had been getting physical therapy for five days now after he was rested enough and was now trying to get his legs to obey his commands.

Elizabeth spent every hour she could with him, helping him through his therapy and offering comfort when Will would break out in tears as he started to remember their ordeal. Surprisingly he hadn't asked anything about Estrella or Doctor Peterson, for which Elizabeth was thankful. She didn't know if she would be able tot tell him the truth.

"You're probably right," said Will "I'm acting like a spoiled brat, aren't I."

"Yes" smiled Elizabeth "But you're my spoiled brat."

Will laughed as he hugged her against him. "Let's try again," he said as he got up.

Elizabeth nodded and helped him to get to move his feet.

Will was progressing but they were more worried about his mental injuries. He would wake up screaming at night and was currently seeing a psychiatrist as well to help him move on. His speech was sometime affected but as his body grew stronger that went away. He was still in hospital but would soon be fit enough to leave.

Jack smiled at the sight before him.

Will looked healthy and he had picked up some wait. He was quickly moving towards the old Will they all knew and loved.

But Jack knew that Will would never be the same. Nothing and none of them would ever be the same again.

****

"I CAN MOVE MY LEGS!" Will almost yelled.

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed him. "I knew you could do it," she said.

Doctor Peterson smiled. "Well" she said, "I guess this means you are getting stronger and almost ready to go home."

Will nodded and smiled as he slowly wiggled his toes and moved his feet sideways.

Just then, Jack came walking in. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his friend.

"Jack look" said Will, his eyes wide with joy "I can walk." He got up and slowly made his way forwards.

Jack slowly moved towards him and caught Will in his arms.

"See," said Will as he hugged him "I told you I could do it."

Elizabeth looked at the two friends hugging each other.

Both of them were crying and didn't care about anything around them.

"See" he smiled "I told you everything was going to be okay. In no time you'll be up and about again."

Will looked at Jack and smiled. "Yeah" he said as he hugged him smiling at Elizabeth sitting on the bed.

Her eyes full of tears.

****

-------------------------------------

Swann View

03:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"That's wonderful news," Anamaria said as she looked at Elizabeth.

"He's doing so well," Elizabeth said. "You can see he wants to come home. Doctor Peterson said that he could go home tomorrow if his tests come back good. He just needs to get a lot of rest."

"So you two are still going away to France?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Actually I was hoping that you and Ana could go with us" Elizabeth said "It would mean a lot to Will if you will come with."

Jack nodded and looked at Anamaria.

"Sure" she said "Paris, here we come.

Elizabeth smiled and gave them each a hug.

From the door, Mr. Swann smiled happily. His daughter was finally her old self and the holiday away from Port Royale would do all of them the world's good. They needed a break away from everything.

****

-------------------------------------

Turner Manor

05:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"We'll have to wait when he's able to travel" Bill said as he looked at Jack.

"I know" Jack said "But we all think it will do him good to relax a little."

"I agree" Bill said "And you have my permission. Will can go. Hell, the lad needs some time away. I may even help him forget his nightmares."

"Is he still having them?" Jack asked and Will's father nodded.

"The psychiatrists say we shouldn't push him. He'll talk to us when he's ready."

Jack nodded, hoping that he would be able to get his friend to recover fully.

****

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

Three days later

01:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" asked Doctor Peterson as she checked Will's chart "No numbness in your legs or back."

Will shook his head.

"One last thing" said Doctor Peterson, as she looked at Will sitting on the bed with Elizabeth at his side "I need you to lift your feet and wiggle your toes. It might be painful but I need to see if you have complete muscle control."

Will nodded and lifted his feet about ten centimetres from the bed. Biting on his teeth, he slowly wiggled his toes. He dropped his feet on the bed, breathing heavily from the concentration and pain. "It feels strange," he said.

"It will" smiled Doctor Peterson "But after a few more sessions you'll be as good as always. But I need you to come in once every week for the next two months for a CAT scan. We need to make sure that everything is still okay."

Will nodded. "When can I go home?" he said.

"Well" said Doctor Peterson looking at the chart again "You only need to undergo one more test. I can discharge you now and you'll be able to go home after the test."

Will looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Thank you Doctor Peterson" he said as he hugged Elizabeth to him.

"Just behave normally and take it easy" said Doctor Peterson "And in two months you'll be walking as good as ever."

Will smiled and got comfortable against the pillows as Doctor Peterson left his room to go and see to her other patients.

****

-------------------------------------

Turner Estate

05:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"Welcome home," said Jack as he opened the door for Will.

"Thanx" smiled Will as he leaned on Jack's shoulder "It's good to be back."

"We all missed you," said Jack as he helped him into the house "How are you feeling?"

"Better" said Will "Although I still get a little nauseous because of the medication but Doctor Peterson said that will be gone in two days' time. I now only need to go for my physiotherapy every day and a CAT scan every week. After that it's green light."

"I'm glad," said Jack as he sat down next to Will on the couch "Will you be able to walk normally?"

Will nodded. "Doctor Peterson said that if I follow all my orders I'll be able to walk in a month or two. It's up to me."

"Good" said Jack "Because there is something we want to ask you."

"What?" Will looked curious.

"Are you up for a trip?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down next to him "Your cousin Annabel wants us to come and visit her in Paris."

"Dad?" Will looked at his father.

Bill nodded and smiled at Will.

"Then count me in" Will said as he threw his arms around Jack and Elizabeth's necks and hugged them to him.


	5. Getting There, Slowly But Steadily

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 5 – Getting There, Slowly But Steadily

__

Turner Manor

Two Days Later

10:00 PM

"Just put the bloody tape on Jack" Anamaria said as she chucked some more chips at him.

"Okay okay" Jack covered his face with his hands and slipped the video into the machine before walking back to his seat next to Anamaria. He looked at Will as he sat down and smiled.

Will was half sitting, half lying on the big couch snuggled next to Elizabeth whom was draping a blanket over them, allowing Will to use her lap as a pillow.

She would normally be the one doing that but Will was still weak and in pain so she enjoyed pampering him. "You okay angel?" she whispered as she stroked his head.

"Hmmm" Will murmured and turned his head to look at her "I'm fine."

Elizabeth hated dulling his pain with the heaps of medicine since it made Will very drowsy. He never stayed awake for longer than three to four hours and he seemed to be in some sort of daze the whole time.

His father had said that it was for his own good since his body still needed to heal and repair the damage caused by the accident.

Elizabeth smiled down at Will and gently kissed him.

"If you guys are quite finished," Jack said as he pressed play and pulled Anamaria in his arms to enjoy the movie.

Elizabeth smiled as Will gave a content sigh and settled down. She made sure that the blanket covered him and then looked at the television, while soothingly stroking Will's head.

_ ****_

"We will be together. In this life or the next."

Elizabeth wiped away a tear as the dashing young man kissed the blonde beauty in front of him before pushing her forward.

_ ****_

"Go."

This movie was excellent and all four people were captivated by the tragedy that played out on the television screen in front of them.

**__**

"I lived in the time of…"

Jack looked down as he heard a sniffle from his lap.

Anamaria was smiling although tears streamed down her cheeks. Elizabeth was crying as well.

"That was a great movie Jack" Elizabeth said as Jack stopped the video and hugged Anamaria.

"Shh" Jack held his finger before his mouth.

Elizabeth followed his gaze and smiled affectionately.

Will was fast asleep, head resting in Elizabeth's lap. He was breathing evenly and looked relaxed for the first time in days.

Jack smiled at his friend. The physiotherapy and the walking lessons were tiring Will out each day and he had a lot of pain from the movements.

"Should we wake him?" Anamaria asked as she got up and gathered the glasses and bowls, taking them to the kitchen.

"He's sleeping so peaceful" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Why don't we all just sleep here in the den? It's quite late and I don't know if he'll settle again after we've managed to get him up the stairs and in bed.

Jack nodded. "I'll just go and tell Will's father and get some blankets and pillows."

Elizabeth nodded and gently got out from under Will. Between her and Anamaria they managed to pull out the bottom part of the couch to convert it into a bed. They also pulled out the other one just as Jack came down the stairs with the needed bedding in his arms.

"Mr. Turner says goodnight," he said and they nodded.

Elizabeth got the thick duvet from Jack and flipped it out over Will. With Jack's help they pulled him a little higher up and Elizabeth placed a soft pillow under his head, smiling when Will snuggled into the warmth of the duvet.

Placing a pillow on the couch-bed for herself, Elizabeth got in under the duvet and snuggled closer to Will.

Will in turn smiled in his sleep and rested his head against Elizabeth's shoulder.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he saw his two friends cuddling against one another. He was glad that Will was on the mend. They would be leaning for their vacation in Paris as soon as Will was strong enough. Maybe Paris would mend all the hurt between him and Elizabeth and bring the two lovers closer together. All of them have been to hell and back this past year and they needed some solitude to get their lives back together.

"You okay love?" Anamaria asked as she let her head rest on a pillow and looked at Jack.

"I'm fine Ana" Jack replied "I'm just happy that Will is going to be okay and that he's going to be able to continue with his life soon as if nothing of this has ever happened."

"I know what you mean," Anamaria said as she leaned up and gave Jack a kiss.

Jack kissed her back and then rose from the couch. He silently moved over to the wall, seeing as Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep as well.

He watched in amusement as Will mumbled something in his sleep and turned, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's waist and snuggling closer to him.

Elizabeth just wrapped her arms protectively around Will and pulled him closer to her.

"Sleep well Will" Jack said before he turned off the lights and made his way to Anamaria's side to get some sleep as well.

Will had therapy tomorrow and it was going to be hard on him. The young man needed to get moving as soon as possible.

He was also going to speak to Will and Elizabeth about seeing a psychiatrist about their ordeal. Maybe that would help them as well.

"We'll tell him when he's ready" Anamaria said as she wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him against her. "It's going to be hard but he has a right to know."

"Yes he does love" Jack said before he lay back on the pillow and fell asleep.

Winston Memorial Hospital

12:00 PM

"Doctor Wilson" a nurse called from the room in ICU.

The doctor sprinted over and gasped.

"Call his parents" she said as she moved to the patient's side and started to check his vitals and monitors "He appears to be waking from his coma."

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Hey guys. I'm sorry this one is so short but you know how tests can be. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and the little mother hen scene between Will and Lizzie. Can anyone tell me from which movie the lines come? I'll promise to tell you the next chapter. First correct answer gets a sneak peak at the next chapter and may add anything in that chapter if they wish.

What do you think about my cliffie? Evil hey? Well let me know what you guys think and keep those reviews coming. I want to try and hit the 100-review mark as soon as possible.

Thanx 2 my reviewers {If I left someone out – I'm sorry (".)}

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – Glad you liked it. It's always good to know that people like my stories.**

**DragonHunter200**** – Here's another chappie.**

**Kuro Queen of Hell**** – Yep, Will's awake but his problems are only starting.**

**mellowyellow36**** – Can't tell you about who dies, it will spoil the whole surprise. Sorry mate!**

**Mizia**** – Stay tuned for the next chapters of Love – It's just another game we play**

**Amarie, magical elf**** – Here's another chappie.**

**kmshalias**** – I'll see what I can do with your character. Look out for future chapters.**

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

I also started reading Lord of the Rings Fanfiction. If you like Legolas then I suggest having a look at these stories. The authors are really good and I love the stories:

Once upon a time – Meisilliam and Mcross

Coming closer to perfection – Meisillaim

Darker than night – Mcross

Hope for the future – Meisilliam

Never without you


	6. Facing Your Nightmares

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

Chapter 6 – Facing Your Nightmares

__

Turner Manor

11:30 AM

"Lizzie" a voice pulled Elizabeth from her dreams.

"What is it?" she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You have to get up Liz" Jack said as he moved so that she could sit up.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's half past eleven," Anamaria said as she came into the room carrying a tray with four mugs on it. She placed it on the coffee table and handed one to Elizabeth and Jack.

Elizabeth nodded her thanks before leaning over and gently shaking Will.

Will groaned and tried to move away but Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him.

"Morning love" she whispered "Time to rise and meet the day. Or at least what's left of it."

Will smiled sleepily and finally his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Elizabeth and smiled again. "I had the most wonderful dream" he sighed as he took her hand in his and held it tight.

"Sorry to break up the party" Mr. Turner said as he came into the room "But Will's physiotherapy appointment is in half an hour's time."

"Not her again" Will groaned "I can barely move when she's finished with me."

"I know it hurts son," Mr. Turner said as he placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder "But your legs need to learn to walk again. It's for your own health."

"I know" Will said, "I just don't like feeling so helpless. It irritates the hell out of me."

Mr. Turner smiled and then walked into the dining room. "Breakfast's ready" he said before he disappeared around the corner.

Elizabeth got up and then helped Will to move to the side of the couch. Supporting him by his waist, she managed to get him up and helped him to the dining room.

Soon everyone was tucking into breakfast before Elizabeth and Jack helped Will up the stairs to his room.

While Jack helped Will to shower and get dressed, Elizabeth and Anamaria went to her guestroom to get dressed as well.

Winston Memorial Hospital

12:00 AM

"Well" Mr. Norrington asked as he looked at the doctor.

"His brain waves are picking up" she said, "He's starting to emerge from the coma. I can't say when he'll regain consciousness. It depends on the damage to his brain. It can be in a few minutes or in a few days."

"Thank you doctor" Mrs. Norrington said as she held her son's hand. "Thank you for saving our son's life."

Doctor Peterson nodded and left the room.

"Is it true?" Marina asked as she and Lindsey looked at her.

"I'm afraid so" she said "James Norrington is waking up and he'll be conscious soon."

"We need to keep him under guard" Lindsey said and Marina nodded.

"You need to leave Port Royale Lindsey" Marina said, "James knows who you are and he's going to come after you. I also know that Will and his friends are leaving for Paris in a few days' time. Go with them and follow them. I need you to keep them safe."

Lindsey nodded and left the room.

Marina thanked Doctor Peterson before leaving the hospital.

St. Maria's Medical Centre

12:30 AM

Will looked at the names of all the doctors indicating on which floor they were.

He followed his father and Elizabeth into an office and sat down.

Mr. Turner went to the receptionist's desk and told her that they were here.

Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and held it tight.

"Relax" Elizabeth, said, "It's going to be all right. Doctor Tilja Woodbourne is one of the best physiotherapists in the country. She's going to have you up and running in no time."

Will nodded and settled back into the couch.

Five minutes later the door opened and another young man came out the door on crutches.

"I'll see next week Tom" a soft voice called and Will immediately relaxed.

A woman in her early twenties came into the reception area and took a file from the receptionist.

"William Turner" she said and looked at him, smiling.

"Will" he said as he shakily rose and leaned on his crutches.

"I'm Doctor Woodbourne," she said as she shook Mr. Turner and Elizabeth's hands. "Come on in."

They all followed her inside and sat down in front of her desk.

"Well Will," she said as she motioned for him to sit on the bed. "I see here you had some nerve damage due to a gunshot wound and a blow to the head."

Will nodded and he eased himself onto the bed and relaxed.

"Don't worry" Doctor Woodbourne said, "We'll have you running about in no time. Your father told me that you and some friends are going to Paris next week?"

Will nodded as Doctor Woodbourne took his feet and gently twisted it.

"Does this hurt?" she asked and he shook his head.

She continued to move and bend his fee, asking him questions all the time.

She then asked Mr. Turner and Elizabeth to leave them a while and they left. She asked Will to take off his jeans and handed him a long gown.

"I know it's embarrassing" she said "But we need to start with massaging. I want you to try and wear a short or loose pipe pants next time."

Will nodded and drew in his breath when she kneaded his legs.

She continued to massage his legs and then bent them gain. "Much better muscle movement" she smiled at Will "Next time it will go better."

"Thank you" Will said as she drew the curtains close to give him some privacy.

"My pleasure" she said as she sat down and wrote down some notes in his file. When he was finished she escorted him out of her office.

Elizabeth walked to Will and looked at him.

"I'm fine," he said as he gave her a hug.

"So I'll see you in two days?" Doctor Woodbourne asked and Will nodded.

After thanking the doctor again they walked out to the car.

Elizabeth helped Will into the back seat and hopped in next to him.

Will sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. He was feeling a little drowsy after all those exercises.

Elizabeth motioned to Will's father and he smiled. Will had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's shoulder and he wasn't aware of anything around him.

Mr. Turner stopped in front of the house and Elizabeth moved to wake Will.

"It's fine," Mr. Turner said, "Just bring me his crutches please. I'll take him up to his room." With no effort, mainly due to Will's weight, Mr. Tuner picked Will up in his arms and walked into the house.

Elizabeth took Will's crutches and followed him up to his room.

They tucked him into bed and then Elizabeth kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep tight Will" she said before they closed the door and left the young man to get some sleep.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Well what do you think? Will's is learning to walk again and Norrie is waking up. All the ingredients for another whirlwind, angst filled adventure.

And the winner is:

MinceyJ

She was the first one to say Troy.

I'm sorry about the bold in the previous chapter. My computer's fault. I reposted it as well so I'll see if it's better now.

Thanx 2 my reviewers {If I left someone out – I'm sorry (".)}

**mellowyellow36**** – Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DragonHunter200**** – Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

**Araminta Ditch**** Three thank yous for reviewing.**

THANK YOU

THANK YOU

THANK YOU

**MinceyJ**** – You were right. Glad you like Will and Lizzie being all cuddly and loving. Wait till they get to Paris.**


	7. Side By Side, Hand In Hand

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – Side By Side, Hand In Hand

__

-------------------------------------

Turner Manor

11:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"No please" Will whimpered as he tossed his head from side to side "Please let me go. NO!" He suddenly was pulled against another body and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Easy love" a soft voice whispered and Will felt himself relaxing.

"Lizzie" he murmured, still a little disorientated due to his medication and the nightmare.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm here. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Don't leave me" Will moaned softly and Elizabeth felt her heart break at the pain and fear in his voice.

"I won't" she said, "I'll be here when you wake up in the morning. Now get some rest. You had a hard day today and need to rest."

Will smiled sleepily as Elizabeth laid him on the bed with her and wrapped her arms around him.

From the door, Mr. Turner smiled at the affection showed between the two youngsters. He knew that Will was in good hands and that the vacation in Paris would do them good.

----------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

Next morning

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"He's definitely improving quickly," Doctor Peterson said as she looked at James' parents.

"Will he have brain damage" Mrs. Norrington asked, concerned for her son.

"I don't know" Doctor Peterson replied. "We will only be able to tell once he's awake. The damage may be to his senses and not his motor skills or his muscles."

She nodded and then thanked Doctor Peterson before leaving to sit at her son's side. "Please James" she begged "You need to wake up now so me and your father can help you sort out all the problems that you have."

----------

-------------------------------------

St. Maria's Medical Centre

Two days later

15:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"That it Will" Doctor Woodbourne said "A few more steps."

Elizabeth stared in wonder as Will made his way across the room to her.

"I did it" Will said as he held onto her to keep his balance and his honor.

"You did it" Elizabeth smiled. The news of James' recovery from his coma had been hard but they had security around the estate and she promised her father that she would be safe.

He had left for Spain for a conference and had left her with Will and Mr. Turner at their estate where he knew that she would be safe.

"Very good Will" Doctor Peterson said as both he and Elizabeth sat down in front of her desk. She took out the scans that the nurse had brought her a few minutes ago.

Elizabeth felt Will grip her hand.

This CAT scan would determine if Will was fit enough to go with them to Paris for a month to rest and recuperate.

"Everything looks okay" Doctor Woodbourne said "Congratulations on a fine recovery. Now do you believe what I said about the fact that it is all in your mind."

Will nodded and smiled. "Thank you for everything Doctor Woodbourne" he said "I really appreciated it."

"Just enjoy your trip and get enough rest. Seeing you happy and so full of life is all the thanx I need. I'm just glad that I was able to give your movement back to you."

"And I am in your debt for that" Will said as he put an arm around Elizabeth's waist and walked out the door with her.

Doctor Woodbourne looked after them with a smile on her face.

----------

"Will, are you tired?" Elizabeth asked.

"No" Will shook his head.

"I need to tell you something. Or I need to show you something."

"Elizabeth, you're scaring me" Will said as Elizabeth drove through the gate leading to Port Royale's Cemetery.

"Come on" Elizabeth said as she helped Will out of the car and led him through the graves to the slight hill near the river.

"I couldn't tell you" Elizabeth said "None of us could tell you, afraid we might worsen your condition."

Will looked at her as they reached the hill.

A single grave looked out over the ocean. Bright flowers were placed around the gravestone.

He let go of Elizabeth's hand and walked closer to the grave. His heart froze when he saw the inscription on it.

__

Here rests:

ESTRELLA PATRICIA GROVES

15 July 1984 – 22 May 2004

Loving daughter and friend.

May she live forth in all of our hearts

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Sorry about the cliffie but I thought that Will should know before he leaves for Paris.

Thanx 2 my reviewers If I left someone out – I'm sorry (".)

**Katweenathesmiley**** – Next chapter – Paris, Here we come. And then you'll meet Mademoiselle Annabel Turner.**

**Atadley3127**** – Thanks. You'll have to wait and see what little evil Norrington is up to.**

**Anywien**** – Shame. I thought you didn't want to see Will hurt and in pain. Well he's all better now and then he's going to the city of love.**

**Williz**** – Glad you liked it. Things are going to get heated up in Paris.**

Next chapter – Paris, Here We Come


	8. Paris, Here We Come

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Paris, Here We Come

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Cemetery

16:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"No" Will said as he stared at the tombstone, tears running down his cheeks. "No Estrella. I can't be."

"She was under house arrest Will" Elizabeth explained "She jumped from her window and killed herself. She left a note saying that she was sorry for hurting you and that she couldn't face the truth knowing that you wouldn't wake up again."

Will sobbed as Elizabeth hugged him to her, allowing him to cry his heart out. "It's my fault" he sobbed.

"No Will" Elizabeth comforted "James poisoned her mind and turned her against us. He fooled her and he hurt her. She couldn't face life thinking we hated her. We didn't have a chance to tell her we love her and that all of the bad things that happened were in the past."

"I just hurts so bad Lizzie" Will said as he looked at the woman he loved.

"I know" Elizabeth said, "I still hurt everyday thinking that I could have stopped her. But she'll be with you always and she's watching over you now. She would've wanted you to be happy."

"You're right Lizzie" Will said "I'll always remember her. Do you think we can bring some flowers before we leave tomorrow morning?"

"I'm sure we can" Elizabeth said as they walked back to her car and drove home.

"What happened?" Mr. Turner asked as he saw Will's red rimmed eyes "Jack and Anamaria are waiting for you inside."

"We went to the cemetery," Elizabeth said.

"I said goodbye to Stella father" Will said as he went and hugged his father.

Mr. Turner only hugged him back and then they walked into the house.

----------

-------------------------------------

Turner Estate

Following day

05:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Good morning" Jack said as Will and Elizabeth came walking down the stairs, hand in hand."

No one missed that Elizabeth had once again spent the night in Will's room after another nightmare invaded his sleep.

"Morning" Elizabeth said as she took a muffin from the basket. She then took a croissant and spread it with butter and cream cheese for Will.

"Thanks Lizzie" he said.

Elizabeth frowned for Will looked exhausted. She made a note to make sure that Will slept on the flight to Paris.

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Turner asked as he came into the dining room.

They all nodded and grabbed their food before making their way to the car that would be taking them to the airport.

----------

Elizabeth looked at Will.

He had gone to place flowers on Estrella's grave and spoke a while to her before returning to the car and getting in. He didn't speak a word about it and they all refrained from asking him out about it.

"Annabel will be picking you up at the airport," Mr. Turner said as he looked at them and then she'll take you to the hotel.

"Thank you father" Will said as he gave him a watery smile.

"You just enjoy yourself and get some rest" Mr. Turner said as he gave his only son a hug.

----------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale International Airport

06:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Flight 808 for Paris no boarding. All passengers please report to gate 6" a voice said over the intercom.

"That's us," said Jack as he picked up his and Ana's bags and looked at Will and the others.

"Take care of yourself" Mr. Turner, said as he gave each of them a hug and smiled at the students.

"We will" Will said as he hugged his father again "I'll call as soon as we land, promise."

"Say hello to Annabel for me" Mr. Turner said as they walked towards the gate.

"Bye dad" Will called "Thanks for everything."

"Love you Will" he said.

"I love you too dad" Will replied before he handed the attendant his passport and followed the others down the isle to board their plane.

----------

"Paris, here we come" Anamaria said as they sat down and got comfortable.

Due to Will's problem to sit tight they had reservations in first class and smiled as they were led to their seats. They were huge.

Elizabeth helped Will get strapped in and they sat waiting for the plane to take off.

As soon as they were in the air, she releases Will's seatbelt and kissed him on his cheek. "Get some sleep love" she said, "I'll wake you when we're there."

Will nodded and drifted off to sleep.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris Airport

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Will" Elizabeth gently shook him "We're here."

Will looked up sleepily and smiled.

They were in Paris and he looked forward to relaxing and being with Elizabeth.

They all took their baggage and made their way off the plane and into the main building.

"Merci" he said as the attendant check his passport and allowed him into the hall.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw Will smiling. "This vacation was an excellent idea Jack," she said.

Jack nodded and then turned to Anamaria. "Shall we?" he asks and she nodded.

"Annabel" Will called as he saw his cousin waiting for them.

"Will" she called as she looked at him.

They hugged and Annabel turned to them.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how much Will and Annabel looked like one another.

Annabel was as tall as Will and had emerald green eyes and curly dark brown hair. She was tanned and looked just like Will's mother.

"Annabel" Will said "Voici ma ami Jack, Anamaria et Elizabeth."

Annabel smiled at Will and hugged him and then his friends.

""allo I am Annabel."

Everyone got their baggage and then Annabel led them to her car.

"Comment allez-vous Will?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"Je vais bien, merci Bella" Will said as he switched to his nickname for Annabel.

Elizabeth looked puzzled at Jack.

"He's telling her he's fine love" Jack said "He feels more comfortable speaking French with her so let him be."

Elizabeth nodded as they got into the car and drove to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and Annabel went with Will to get the rooms.

"Bonjour" Will greeted.

Elizabeth looked as he and the receptionist talked and then she handed them their keys.

"Merci" Will and Annabel replied and then followed the porter to the lift.

"Le numero trente et un, trente-deux et trente trois" he said as he opened the doors for them.

"Merci beaucaup" Jack said as he gave the boy a tip.

"Welcome to paradise" Annabel said as she looked at them.

Elizabeth and Will smiled at each other before they walked into the suite that his father had booked for all of them.

Annabel thanked them and said that she would meet them for lunch later and then left.

Anamaria and Jack got settled and left Elizabeth and Will alone.

Will yawned as he smiled at Elizabeth. "Thank you" he said as he pulled Elizabeth to her and kissed him.

"My pleasure" Elizabeth said, "Why don't you get some rest while I unpack."

Will nodded and then went to lie down as Elizabeth started to unpack their clothes.

After getting everything neat and settled she walked over to the bed and lay down beside Will, careful not to wake him. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

This was going to be a vacation to remember.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Yeah, they're finally in Paris. Have mercy on my French. I had French last year as a subject so I'm a little rusty. But please, tell me if I phrase something wrong.

Translations:

__

Merci – Thank you

Voici ma ami Jack, Anamaria et Elizabeth- This is my friends Jack, Anamaria and Elizabeth

Comment allez-vous Will – How are you Will?

Je vais bien, merci Bella – I am fine thank you Bella

Bonjour – Good day

Le numero trente et un, trente-deux et trente trois – Numbers 31, 32 and 33

Merci beaucaup – Thank you very much


	9. Paris, City Of Love

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 – Paris, City Of Love

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel

18:00 PM

-------------------------------------

Elizabeth yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she felt a warm body pressed against her. She turned her head to see Will fast asleep next to her.

His dark curls were framed around his face as his head rested on the blue pillow. He was breathing easily and she was pleased to see that another nightmare wasn't keeping him from getting enough sleep.

She drew in a breath when her eyes caught the alarm clock on the bedside table. IT was 6-o clock and Annabel would be here to get them at 7. "Will" she gently shook him "It's time to get up."

Will mumbled something and turned away from her.

"Come on sleepy head" she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "We need to get ready. Annabel is coming to get us in an hour's time and we need to go eat."

"Lizzie" Will smiled as his eyes opened.

Elizabeth smiled down at him and kissed him again. "Come on love" she said as she got up. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a dress. Then she walked to the bathroom and looked at him. "I'm going to go and take a shower and then you need to clean up as well."

Will smiled wickedly and rose from the bed. "I've got a better idea" he said softly "Why don't we take a shower together?"

"Will" Elizabeth gasped and Will started laughing.

"Don't worry Lizzie" he replied. "You know I would never dream of doing something like that. Our fathers would kill us if we made them grandfathers before their time. I'm keeping that for a special night."

Elizabeth smiled at Will. He was so proper and soft-spoken. That was why she had left James for him. James always pressured her to have sex but she never gave in. With Will she felt safe because she knew he would never try something like that without her consent. He always took her into account as well.

"Come on" she said as she took his hand and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Airport

18:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"I understand" Annabel said as she and the woman walked out to get a taxi.

"I'll tell them why I am here but I don't want to upset them" Lindsey said "But it is of utmost importance that I protect them. James is being kept under twenty four hours surveillance to keep him from planning anything and he's going to be placed under house arrest as soon as he leaves hospital."

"Can't he plan from his home?" Annabel asked worriedly.

"No" Lindsey replied "He's guests needs to sign in when visiting. We also have taps on his phone and he will be watched. His parents got quite a shock when we revealed all the evidence against him and wants to keep hi out of trouble."

"I agree" Annabel said as a taxi stopped next to them "Shall we go and meet them at the hotel?"

Lindsey nodded and then they left the airport, heading to the hotel where their friends and family were staying.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel

18:40 PM

-------------------------------------

"Enter" Elizabeth called, as there was a knock on the door.

"Lizzie, Will" Jack called from the sitting area "You ready to go?"

"Almost" Will called as he came walking out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black knit sweater."

"Can't believe I they're so loose" he commented as he sat on the bed to put on his boots. He inhaled deeply as his still tender ribs were disturbed.

"Easy Will" Elizabeth said as she kneeled next to him "Here let me help you."

Will nodded and allowed Elizabeth to tie his laces. "Sorry" he mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't be" Elizabeth said as she pulled him to his feet "You're still healing and have nothing to be sorry about. You need only ask me and I'll gladly help you as will Ana and Jack."

"Thanks Liz" Will said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Someone clearing their throat made them jump apart.

"If you're finished," Jack said "We need to get to the lobby to meet Annabel unless we want to be late."

Will and Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jack.

Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and then walked out the room. Pulling the door closed behind them the four friends walked to the lift to go and meet Will's cousin for dinner.

----------

"Lindsey" Elizabeth smiled as she saw the police officer standing talking to Annabel. "What are you doing here?"

"Please don't be mad" Lindsey said as she gave Elizabeth a hug "But I was sent here to protect you."

"Why?" Jack asked as he looked at the young woman.

"James has awoken from his coma" Lindsey said "He's recovering well and may be released from hospital in a week. I'm here to keep you safe from him."

To her surprise all four of them nodded.

"It's good to see you again" Will said as he placed an arm around Elizabeth's waist "I can't thank you enough for saving our lives."

"Seeing you so well and happy Will is all the thanks I need" Lindsey replied and smiled at the young man.

"So are you ready?" Annabel asked and they nodded. She motioned for them and they followed her out to the car.

Soon after they were eating at a French restaurant overlooking the river.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel

00:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"I'm bushed" Jack said as he fell on the bed after pulling off his shoes.

"I totally agree" Anamaria agreed as she lay down next to him "What did you and Will discuss before we left?"

"He wants to go and show me something tomorrow" Jack replied as he leaned over and gently kissed Anamaria.

She smiled and then moved over him to turn off the light. "Sleep tight love" she said.

"You too angel" Jack replied, smiling at the thought off the surprise that awaited Elizabeth the following evening.

In the next door room, Will was already asleep on the bed, while Elizabeth was talking to her father over the phone.

"Love you too daddy" she said as she put the phone down and walked to the bed.

Will woke up when he felt her weight on the bed. "Aren't you going to sleep tonight," he asked as he pulled her down next to him.

"I was just looking at the city" Elizabeth replied.

Will nodded and together they sat looking out over the city before both fell asleep, holding each other tightly.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – What does Will and Jack have up their sleeves? Anyone have an idea? Sorry this chapter took so long but I had exams. Now it's holiday and I will update as quickly as I can. The rating may have changed but I promise you that nothing will happen at the moment that will bump it to an R rating.

__

Thanks to all my reviewers. You deserve a huge applause:

**Atadley3127**** – Glad you liked the story. Keep in your seat coz a huge surprise is awaiting all of you.**

**Williz**** – Thanks. I'll try putting in some more French but it's a little rusty at the moment. My boyfriend is half-English, half-French so I will ask him to help me when he comes and visit.**

**Katweenathesmiley**** – Thanks for the muffin. You can have a double layers chocolate cream cake.**

**Anywien**** – We all love Will and want him to be a happy chappie.**

**Susy**** – Glad you liked it. Keep on reading.**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – Stay glued to your seat. More action on the way.**

**DragonHunter200**** – Your wish is my command. Here are two great chapters.**


	10. The Path Of Love Has A Lot Of Surprises ...

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 – The Path Of Love Has A Lot Of Surprises On Its Way

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Lobby

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"We'll see you boys later," Elizabeth said as she gave Will a kiss and followed Anamaria and Annabel to the waiting taxi.

"Enjoy your shopping" Jack said as she waved before getting into the taxi.

"You ready?" Will asked as they drove away.

"Are you serious about this?" Jack asked and Will nodded. "Okay" Jack said as they hailed a taxi as well.

Will gave orders and they took off to go and buy a present for Elizabeth.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel

14:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"I'm back," Elizabeth said as she opened the door to allow the porter to put the packages in the room. "Merci" she said as she closed the door behind him.

Getting no answer she walked into the bedroom, only to smile as she took in the sight in front of her.

Will was lying on the bed, fast asleep. He looked so innocent that she quietly walked out of the room again and began looking through her things that she had purchased while exploring the city with Annabel and Anamaria.

She had dozed off on the chair after a while and woke up when she heard the shower in the bathroom being turned on. "Will" she called as she walked into the room. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Had a good time?" he asked.

"Great" Elizabeth nodded and walked to him.

The doorbell ringing broke their moment and Elizabeth walked to the door, opening it.

Outside stood a valet, holding a blue package.

Elizabeth signed for the package and then took it into the room. "I believe this is yours," she said as she held it out to him.

"I was hoping that they would bring it" he said "Will you please put it on the bed for me?"

Elizabeth nodded and then Will disappeared into the bathroom. She smiled when she took out the black tuxedo that Will had hired for tonight. He and Jack had invited them to dinner at a very fancy restaurant after which they were going to watch Les Mirables in the opera house.

Anamaria and herself had gone to buy a complete new outfit and they were planning on blowing the men away.

When Will came out of the shower she quickly gave him a kiss and then went to shower as well.

------

"My word" Will gasped as Elizabeth came walking into the sitting room. She was dressed in a midnight blue halter-neck dress. Her hair was elegantly stacked on her head. A pair of silver platforms finished the picture.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled "You don't look to bad yourself."

She was right, for Will looked stunning in his tuxedo. His hair was neatly combed and pulled into a ponytail.

"I have a surprise for you" he said as he walked to the table and picked up a box. He walked over to her and gave it to her. "Open it" he said.

Elizabeth carefully lifted the lid off and gasped. Inside was a matching pair of sapphire earring and a necklace.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I had a little help from Ana" Will replied "Then I just had it delivered."

"They're beautiful," she said as she kissed him "Will you help me."

Will took the necklace and softly clipped it around her neck, giving her a kiss on her shoulder as wrapped his arms around her. "You ready?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded.

Taking his arm she was led outside where a limo was waiting. She smiled at Anamaria and Jack whom couldn't take their eyes off of each other."

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Restaurant

21:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around.

"He quickly went to the bathroom" Jack replied as he smiled at Anamaria, resting his hand on her leg, under the table.

She leant over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

At this moment Will appeared and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Thank you" she smiled hugging him "For everything."

"My pleasure" he said as he kissed her.

Their waiter suddenly appeared with an expensive bottle of champagne.

Elizabeth looked at Anamaria as the waiter began pouring all of them champagne. Both women were enjoying themselves and wondered if they were ever going to make it to the opera on time.

"A toast" Will said as he looked at them "To friendship and love."

"To love" all of them said as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip of champagne.

Suddenly Elizabeth gasped and looked at them.

"Lizzie" Anamaria questioned "What's the matter?" She was worried as she saw tears running down her best friend's eyes.

Her eyes traveled to Will and he just smiled. Then Anamaria saw it.

Lying in Elizabeth's champagne glass was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will?" Elizabeth said with a trembling voice as she looked at him.

"Lizzie" Will said as he looked at her and got down on one knee. "My life is complete with you and you make me so happy. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and Anamaria before back to Will. "Of course" she said as she pulled him to his feet and hugged him "Of course I will marry you."

Suddenly the whole restaurant started clapping as Will slid the ring onto Elizabeth's finger and kissed her.

"Talk about witnesses" Jack said and Anamaria laughed, happy with everyone over Elizabeth and Will's engagement.

"I'm so happy," Elizabeth said into Will's shoulder.

"Me too" Will replied as he led her to the dance floor "Me too."

Anamaria and Jack joined them as well, happy that everything was going to be okay for Will from now on. He was happy and had something whom would look after him and make him a very happy man.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – What do you think about that? Hope you liked the chapter and look forward to more adventures in Paris. This one is dedicated to all the people whom are gifted with a loving relationship. Love is precious and you don't know what you have until it is gone forever.


	11. The Feeling Of True Happiness

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: 

**  
  
Summary:** The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 – The Feeling Of True Happiness

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

11:30 AM

-------------------------------------

Will opened his eyes groggily and looked around. He would've thought yesterday evening was a dream if it wasn't for Elizabeth sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled as he saw the diamond ring on her left hand and knew that she was going to be his forever and ever.

"Good morning" she smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Morning angel" Will said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hmmm" Elizabeth smiled "I could get use to this."

"Me too love" Will said as he pulled her closer to him and rested his head on her chest "I hope every day together will be like this."

Elizabeth smiled and then looked down at her fiancé. She had to admit that it sounded much better than boyfriend did. She felt very happy, and her thoughts drifted back to yesterday evening.

Will was so happy and they continued to hold hands all the way to the opera and back.

She was on cloud nine and couldn't wait to tell everyone back home the good news.

A knock on their door made Will groan and get up from his comfortable position. "It's probably Jack and Anamaria," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and then got up as well.

While Will went to answer the door, she quickly got dressed and combed her hair. She smiled as she looked down the ring on her finger. It sparkled in the light and really suited her hand.

"Lizzie?" a voice said from the door and Anamaria peeked around the corner.

"Come on in Ana" she said, "I'm just fixing my hair quickly."

Anamaria came into the room and sat down on the bed. "So" she asked, "How do you feel?"

"I honestly don't know" Elizabeth replied "I think I'm still dreaming and it may take a while for reality to set in and make me return back to earth."

Anamaria smiled and then hugged the younger woman. "Well congratulations. I hope you two are very happy together and have a great life together."

"Thanks Ana" Elizabeth replied as the two of them walked to the sitting room.

Jack congratulated her as well and then sat down while the two women made some coffee and ordered something to eat from room service. After that they just sat and talked until Elizabeth offered that they go for a swim and have their lunch next to the pool.

Everyone agreed and Jack went with Anamaria while Will and Elizabeth went to change as well.

"They seem so happy," Anamaria said as she looked through her clothes for her bathing costume.

"They are" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you happy with ole Jack?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course" Anamaria answered as she continued her search.

"Why don't you just go naked?" Jack said as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Not a bad idea" Anamaria snickered as she wrapped her arms around her lover "But what would everyone else say."

"You have a point" Jack said, "We'll have our own private swim later on." He let go of her and smacked her bottom playfully "Much later tonight."

Anamaria smiled and then walked into the bathroom to change. She had brought a new bikini that she wanted to wear. "What do you think?" she asked as she posed for Jack.

Jack looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. The bright yellow bikini complemented Anamaria's beautiful formed and toned body. Her dark skin was more accented by the yellow and she looked like a Greek goddess.

"Absolutely stunning lass" Jack said.

Anamaria smiled and wrapped a sarong around her middle and grabbed a towel and her sunglasses. "Come one you little devil," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist, allowing her hand to creep down until it was resting on his buttocks.

"You're a very naughty girl" Jack laughed as he took her hand and walked down to the swimming pool.

----------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale – Norrington Mansion

13:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"We need to get someone to Paris took see what's going on and then let James know" Adrian said as he looked at his sister, whom nodded in return.

"I'll go" she said "And I'll let you know so that you can get the message to James. The police are watching his every move so we need to be as discreet as possible in getting information on the lot in Paris."

"Knew I could count on you Sis" Adrian said and Juliana smiled softly.

She was looking out for James ever since the accident and was out for blood. Will's blood to be exact because he had caused all of this by steeling James' girlfriend.

"I'm going to go pack and book me a ticket," Juliana said as she looked at Adrian. "You go and see James and tell him my plan. I'll contact you as soon as I have landed to tell you how to get hold of me and where I will be staying. Keep your laptop on you since that will be better for communicating with each other."

"Good luck" Adrian said as they split up and left in separate cars. He needed to keep this from James' parents since they will try to stop their plans.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris - France

Hotel

15:45 PM

-------------------------------------

"I'm bushed" Elizabeth said as she threw her bag down on the table and collapsed on the couch.

"Do you want to order in tonight?" Will asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"You can have whatever you want" Will said as he got comfortable on the couch. He flinched as some muscles protested at the movement.

"What's wrong Will?" Elizabeth asked as she moved to his side and looked to try and see what the problem was.

"My legs are cramping up" Will said through clenched teeth "And I feel a little dizzy." His hand suddenly flew to his mouth and he limped to the bathroom.

Elizabeth cringed as she heard him retch. She quickly grabbed a towel and made her way to his side. "Easy Will," she said as she crouched next to him. She held his hair out of his face as he continued to heave.

When he was finished she helped him to the bed and made him lie down. She took off his shirt and laid a wet cloth on his forehead. Then she went to the closet and took out his medication and some herbal rub.

"Drink this" she said as she helped him to take the pills.

"Thanks" he murmured and then leaned back.

Elizabeth took the rub and gently spread it on his thighs. She then started to rub and massage his legs as Doctor Woodbourne had instructed her how to do. "Does that feel better?" she asked after a while and was rewarded with a sleepy nod.

"I'm cold" Will said as he looked at her.

Elizabeth nodded and then pulled back the covers. She spread them over him and then got into bed alongside him. "Just relax," she said as she pulled him to her and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder "get some sleep and we'll eat when you're feeling better."

Will nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth sat looking at him for a while and then fell asleep herself, the past events catching up on her and making her tired as well.

----------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale Airport

22:45 PM

-------------------------------------

"Good luck" Adrian said as he gave Juliana a hug. He also handed her a wrapped present.

"And this?" she asks.

"James says thank you and he also asked me to give you this."

Juliana looked at the items. It was her reservation information.

James had booked her into the top hotel in France and organized for everything.

"He says you are to be treated as a queen. He also said that he'll call you as soon as he can."

"Thank you" Juliana said as she picked up her bags "I'll let you know once I have some info."

"Good luck" Adrian said as he watched her disappear through the boarding gates.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Something bad is on its way. Who are these two and how do they know James. Everything will be answered in time. Do you think that Will and Elizabeth will make a great couple?


	12. Never Let You Face This Alone

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong ury. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 – Never Let You Face This Alone

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

11:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Morning" Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"Morning" Jack replied as he, Anamaria and Annabel walked into the room.

"Where's that cousine of mine so that I can congratulate him?" Annabel asked as she gave Elizabeth a hug.

"He's still sleeping" Elizabeth replied "He's had a rough night. His legs were cramping and the medication made him sick. He slept till about ten and then he was sick again. I think we finally got some sleep at about seven this morning."

"Should we call a doctor?" Jack asked concerned.

"Let's give him some time" Elizabeth said "I have Doctor Woodbourne and Doctor Peterson's numbers. I'll see how he is when he wakes up and then I'll call them and ask them what the following steps should be. They may be able to recommend a doctor here in Paris."

All three other people nodded and the Anamaria turned to Elizabeth.

"We're going sight-seeing. Do you want to come with?"

"Thanks you guys" Elizabeth said "But I think I'll hang around until Will wakes up. I'll phone you when he's up to going and we'll meet you somewhere."

"Okay" Jack said as she looked at Elizabeth and tried to smile.

Elizabeth looked scared and he didn't really want to leave her alone.

"I'll call later to check up on you" he said as Anamaria and Annabel walked to the door "And don't hesitate to call me if anything happened or needs to be arranged."

"Thank you Jack" Elizabeth replied.

"Take care of yourselves" Anamaria said as Elizabeth closed the door behind them and they left the hotel.

Elizabeth trudged back to the room, getting a glass of water along the way. She walked to the bed where Will was still fast asleep. She gently sat on the edge of the bed and shook him.

"Will" she said as she shook him again.

He moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. "Lizzie" he smiled.

"I'm sorry to wake you" Elizabeth said "But you need to take your medicine. Are you hungry?"

"A little" Will said as Elizabeth helped him to sit up and take his pills.

"You just relax back and get some rest" Elizabeth said, "I'll order us something to eat."

Will sighed and shivered slightly as Elizabeth pulled the covers from him and started to massage his legs again.

When Elizabeth looked up a few minutes later Will was fast asleep. She decided to leave him be for the moment and walked into the sitting room to call Will's father and ask him what she should do.

----------

-------------------------------------

Winston Memorial Hospital

09:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Morning James" Amelia Norrington said as she walked into his room.

"Mother" James smiled as he gave her a hug "What did the doctors say?"

"Two days angel" his mother replied "They say you can go home in two days' time."

James sighed and relaxed back into bed. In two days he will be back home and able to plan how to get rid of Will and that little tart for good.

Adrian had called him yesterday evening to say that Juliana boarded the plane to Paris on time. She would call them once she has settle to get her instructions from him.

James smiled again to himself. Revenge tasted sweet, but succeeding will taste only better.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris, France

Eiffel Tower

12:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"This is so cool," Anamaria said as she leaned over the railing to look at Paris.

Jack nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Very beautiful" he murmured as he nibbled her ear.

"Jack" Anamaria squealed as she tried to get out of his arms "Stop tickling me."

Jack only smiled and turned her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Anamaria leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Any news on James?" Annabel asked Lindsey as they saw Jack and Anamaria kissed.

"He's being released in two days" Lindsey replied "But they're gonna keep him guarded. If he tries anything we'll know about it."

"I just hope they get enough rest this vacation" Annabel replied "Will sure as hell needs it."

"How is he?" Lindsey asked.

"Well Elizabeth called to say that he was okay and that she had spoken to the doctor back in Port Royale. She says to lower Will's medication and see what happens. If it doesn't help she's going to give Elizabeth the number of a doctor here in Paris, who will examine Will."

Lindsey nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She just hoped that no more blood would be spilt because of love.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris, France

Hotel Room

15:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Thanks Lizzie" Will said as he walked from the shower "I feel much better."

"Glad" Elizabeth replied as she held him his shirt and walked to the sitting room to bring in their lunch.

"I don't know if I can eat" Will said as he looked at the food.

"Just a few bites Will" Elizabeth said "It will help your stomach settle and then you can drink your medication. Doctor Peterson said we can lower the doses and stop a few to see if it helps."

Will nodded and sat down on the bed.

Elizabeth handed him a plate and he smiled at her.

"Thank you Lizzie" he said as he squeezed her hand "You do so much for me."

"It's because I love you silly" Elizabeth said as she started to eat.

Will took a breath and then started to eat as well.

Elizabeth watched as his eyes began to droop after about twenty-five minutes. She took his plate and helped him to lay back down. "Sleep" she said.

Will nodded and was soon fast asleep.

"Sleep tight love" Elizabeth said, "You know I'll never let you face this alone. I'll be by your side, step by step, all of the way."

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris, France

International Airport

15:15 PM

-------------------------------------

"So this is Paris" Juliana said as she picked up her bags and walked out of the hall.

"Miss Perez?" a voice said and she turned.

In front of her stood a man, about her age with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes" she answered as she smiled at him.

"I'm Fernando," he said as he held out a hand "Monsieur Norrington has arranged for me to pick you up and show you around."

"Why thank you" Juliana said as she handed him her bag and followed him from the building. "Where are we going?"

"I must take you to your hotel and then be available when you need me" he said as he opened the door for her.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris, France

Hotel Room

17:45 PM

-------------------------------------

"Enjoy your trip?" Will asked as he came walking into the sitting area.

"Very much" Jack replied "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm better" Will said as he sat down next to Elizabeth "Besides, I have one fine nurse looking after me."

Elizabeth smiled and rested her head on Will's shoulder.

Life was wonderful and she looked forward to spending an eternity with Will at her side.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – There we go. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if I had some of you in tears but I really liked writing that chapter.

**Rose Noire le Mort**** – Ana and Jack are getting closer and closer but Jack is afraid of making the commitment. The story behind that will be coming out when he and Juliana meets again. There's a dark little secret there – just wait and see.**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – Some secrets are best left forgotten as they say and secrets will destroys some lives in the coming chapters.**

**scarlettxoxo**** – A lot of Jack and Ana on the way. When Juliana meets them, they are going to be a lot more in the story.**

**Anywien**** – Will is too sweet to let anything happen to him. You'll have to wait and see what happens to him.**

**atadley3127**** – Glad you liked the chapter.**

**katweenathesmiley**** Ohhh, I got some rum. Cool, I like rum and Appletizer. Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try and post one a fast as possible again.**

**williz**** – I'm glad you liked it. Will and Elizabeth are destined to be together and they will be. You'll know those twos' plans soon enough. Jack has a dark past that will soon be revealed to watch out for that.**

****


	13. Pandamonium In Paris

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 – Pandemonium In Paris

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Morning love" Elizabeth said as she sat down on the bed next to Will. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Will said as he sat up and kissed her.

Elizabeth smiled and stood up. "Jack and the others are going sight seeing. Are we going to join them or not?"

"We can go" Will said as he got out of bed "Just give me time to get ready."

Elizabeth nodded and left the room to go and tell Jack and Anamaria, giving Will time to take a shower and get dressed.

She was still talking to Anamaria when he came walking down the hall.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Yep" Elizabeth smiled as she kissed his cheek.

----------

"I'm glad your better" Annabel said, "Now I can really show you Paris."

Will nodded and smiled as he held Elizabeth's hand in his.

"This is going to be fun," Jack said as they got into a cab and took off towards their next stop – The Arc De Triomph.

----------

"Enjoy Paris while you can Jackie" Juliana said as she saw them getting into the cab. Then she walked into her room to call James and inform him how things were going.

----------

-------------------------------------

Norrington Mansion

11:20 AM

-------------------------------------

"That bitch" James said as he looked at the wall "How dare she take him?"

"What do you want me to do?" Juliana asked.

"Get rid of him," James said as he tightened his hand around the phone, wishing it was Will Turner's neck "Get rid of him for good."

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

18:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"I'm bushed" Elizabeth said as she fell down on the couch.

Will chuckled as he sat down next to her and began to massage her shoulders. A phone call interrupted their little haven. "Talk about terrible timing" he said as he walked to the table to answer his mobile.

"Hello William" a voice said and Will paled.

"What do you want James?" he asked as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Why so hostile mate" James purred "I just wanted to congratulate you and dear Elizabeth on your engagement. Can't a pal be happy for you guys?"

"Stay the fuck away from us" Will said "If you touch one of my friends I will kill you, I swear." With those words will hung up and walked to sit next to Elizabeth.

"We need to tell Lindsey" she said and Will nodded.

"I'll go and see her later" he said as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "Don't worry" he crooned "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Elizabeth nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep, followed shortly after by Will.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

19:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"Bloody hell" Jack said as he waited for the elevator's doors to open. He had gotten a call for him and he needed to take it in the room.

Anamaria and himself were having dinner with Will and Elizabeth when the porter informed him of the call.

"Who would call me now?" he muttered to himself as he got off on his floor and walked to their room. He fumbled in his pockets and got the key card for the room. He opened the door still swearing.

"Hello Jackie baby" a voice said from the sitting area "missed me?"

"No" Jack gasped as a shot went off, sending him into the dark oblivion.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – There we go. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it's so short but I've got exams and they're keeping me busy. Will try and post another chapter tomorrow.

**katweenathesmiley**** – thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**JohnnyDeppfan0609**** – You'll hear the story with Juliana in the next chapter.**

**williz**** – Thanks, Juliana is going to reveal all, so stay tuned.**

**Anywien**** – Will is going to play hero again. Juliana has shot Jack so what happens now? Stay tuned for more as soon as I get a chance to update.**


	14. Pasts Best Left Forgotten

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 – Pasts Best Left Forgotten

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

23:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"Jack" Will called as he opened the door of his best friend's room "Where the hell are you? We're waiting to order." He turned and froze when a gun came into his view.

"Close the door" a female voice ordered and Will obeyed.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked around for Jack.

"Nothing" she sneered as she came into the light and looked at him. "So pretty" she said as she ran a finger across his cheek "Too bad you need to be out of the way."

"What?" Will asked but then suddenly pain exploded in his stomach and he sank to the ground. Clutching his hand to the wound he stared up at her.

"Nothing personal" she said "You just sure as hell pissed off someone else."

That was the last Will remembered as he sank into unconsciousness.

----------

Will opened his eyes when he was slapped through the face.

"Come on sleepy head," said a familiar voice "You can't sleep all day." He slowly lifted his head grimacing at the pain that ebbed from the wound on his head. He saw a long man standing in front of him. A girl with white hair sat in a chair looking at her nails.

"No" said Will as he recognised the man.

"Hello Will," said Adrian as he lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes "It's been some time."

"Yeah and you look as cunning as ever."

"And you've picked up an attitude" said Adrian as he slapped him through the face. "You tried to kill my friends," snarled Will "I can never forgive you for that."

"Oh your friends will be dead by the end of the week. I left them a little reminder of what happened because he got in the way."

"Jack will kill you," said Will as he squirmed to get free.

"Oh, I'm counting on it" Adrian smiled. He walked over to Will and slapped him through the face. When he looked at Will, he saw the fire glowing in the younger man's eyes. "Bring him" he said, "It's time to show Jack I mean business."

Two men grabbed Will and pulled him into another room. Adrian closed and locked the door behind them. An hour later the door opened again and Adrian stepped out first, videotape in his hand. "Make sure this is delivered directly to Jack," he says as he handed the tape to Juliana.

"I will" she said and looked into the door. The two men were untying Will and pulling him out.

"Take him to his room" said Adrian as he gave him another kick. Will didn't move.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

Two days later

10:00 AM

-------------------------------------

"Why haven't they got any leads?" Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack and Anamaria.

Jack had been released earlier that day after the doctors found his wound to be not so severe. The thing that was worrying him was the fact that Juliana was doing the dirty work.

"We'll find him Lizzie" Jack said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"You get some rest," Anamaria said as she pulled Jack to the room and made him lie down. Soon he was fast asleep due to his pain medications.

DREAM (FLASHBACK)

__

"It's a perfect day" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired man's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"A perfect day for a perfect lady" Jack said as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you Juliana."

"Love you too" she said as she closed her eyes and savoured the atmosphere around them. She looked up when she heard him sigh and smiled.

Their little paradise was interrupted however when one of Jack's friends came running up to them.

"Pedro" Jack said as he stood and pulled Juliana to her feet "What is it?"

"Jack" Pedro breathed "It's Sheila."

"What about her?" he asked. "His adopted sister was his whole life since they had taken her in after her parents were murdered about a month ago. She was his whole world and he loved her very much.

"She's dead," Pedro said as he looked at the couple "The police found her body near the quarry."

"No" Jack breathed as he backed up and sat on the ground "She was visiting her friend. She can't be dead, she can't."

"Jack" Juliana, said as she pulled him against her and hugged her sobbing boyfriend.

They returned home and sat in the living room waiting for Jack's parents to inform them what had happened.

A police officer came walking into the room and looked at them. "Miss Perez" he said as he looked at Juliana "You are under arrest for the murder of Miss Sheila Sparrow. You have the right…"

Everything around Jack went silent as he looked at Juliana being handcuffed and led away by the police. He had been betrayed. His girl, the woman that he loved, had used him to kill his sister and her parents.

He later found out the Juliana and her brother Adrian were assassins and work for the highest bidder that wanted to use their services.

DREAM (FLASHBACK)

Jack sat up in bed. "Sheila" he whispered as tears ran down his cheeks." His darling sister was dead and he was all alone.

Soon after they moved to Port Royale. Jack's parents wanted him to move on and it took some time but after he met Will, Elizabeth and Anamaria he was whole again and enjoyed the life he once had.

Jack smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

----------

Anamaria opened the door at the third knock. "Yes" she said as he looked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Package for Mr. Jack Sparrow" the man said holding out a large brown parcel.

"I'll take it," said Anamaria.

"My orders are to give it to him in person" the man said again.

"Well he's sleeping at the moment but I'll make sure he gets it. I promise."

The man nodded and Anamaria signed for the package. She took it inside and placed it on the table.

"What is it?" asked Jack as he came down out of the room.

"Jack" said Anamaria "You shouldn't be up. The doctor told you to rest."

"I can't sleep," said Jack, as he sat on the couch "Not now. Who was at the door?"

Anamaria picked up the package. "This came for you" she said and handed it to him.

He opened it and took out the videocassette. "Wonder what it is? Shall we see?"

Anamaria took the video and placed it in the video player. She switched on the TV and sat down next to Jack. The video blurred but came into focus.

"Hello Jack" said a familiar voice over the TV "Thought you got rid of me for good?"

Jack sat back. "Adrian" he snarled "I should have known."

"Well I didn't forget you" he said "I even have something for you."

The camera's angle changed to reveal Will sitting on a chair. His hands tied behind his back. Jack paled and Anamaria balled her fists in anger.

"Now listen," said Adrian "The negotiations are simple. 10 million dollars delivered to me by tomorrow evening. I'll let you know where and when. And if I see the police he'll be dead before you know it."

Jack just stared at the screen.

"Oh yes" said Adrian "Before I go I have a little show for you. Just to let you know how serious I am."

The camera turned again to face Will.

Adrian pulled back and hit him with the fist, which send Will flying off the chair.

Jack jumped up but Anamaria pulled him back down. Jack sat there as Adrian and two of his thugs beat Will. He yelled in pain and the tears flowed freely from Jack's eyes.

"No" he said, "Don't do it."

Will's yelling stopped as Adrian's boot made contact with his head.

They stepped back to reveal Will lying on the floor. He was unconscious. Blood seeping from his mouth and nose.

"I'll be waiting," said Adrian and the screen went dead. Anamaria looked at Jack and saw that he was just staring in front of him. This was too much for them both but Jack was going to be scarred for life if they didn't do something.

Elizabeth was also now sobbing hysterically as Jack held her in his arms.

Will was suffering and there was nothing the could do about it.

He got up and headed towards the phone.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Now you know the story about Juliana and what she did to Jack. This chapter was just a preview to the hell still about to come. Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. When Times Are Tough, We Stand Together

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 – When Times Are Tough, We Stand Together

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

14:00 PM

-------------------------------------

"How is he?" asked Anamaria as she met the man at the door to the bedroom.

"He's sleeping under a heavy sedative but he'll be fine after some rest. He's exhausted from everything. I'm afraid this isn't doing him any good. I'll check on him in the morning again. If it is needed, I'll give him another sedative. Elizabeth is also resting and I need you to keep her calm and quiet. She's near to a collapse."

"I will" Anamaria said, "This waiting isn't doing any of us any good."

James looked at Anamaria. "I hope they find them. It will do everyone good once they get on with their lives. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye James" said Anamaria as he walked with him to the door.

She saw Annabel and Lindsey come down the hallway just as James left.

"Hi" said Lindsey as Anamaria motioned them to come in "Where's Jack?"

"He's sleeping," said Anamaria "James gave him a sedative after the video he saw."

"What video?" asked Lindsey.

Anamaria sighed.

"Adrian and Juliana kidnapped Will," she said.

Lindsey looked at her in astonishment.

"They sent Jack a tape with instructions on it. They also kicked and beat Will, taping everything. Jack had to sit and watch as Will was nearly killed. He was unconscious when they stopped. I decided to call James to help Jack and Elizabeth calm down."

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Abandoned Warehouse

16:00 PM

-------------------------------------

Will slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but a lightning strike of pain made him abandon the effort. His whole body ached and his head pounded. Besides feeling nauseous, he felt tired and sleepy. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Great" he thought "Time to be kicked again." He thought about Elizabeth.

What must his poor love be going through by now?

Two men came in and grabbed him. They pulled him up and knocked him into the chair.

"Good to see you're awake," said Adrian.

Will looked up and saw that the girl was still by his side.

"Enjoyed scaring my friends half to death" he said.

Adrian strikes him. "That has nothing to do with you" he snarled "You're friends will be joining you very soon."

"No" yelled Will "He'll never come…."

Then one guard strikes him and he slumped to the ground. "Get him out of my site" snarled Adrian.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

22:00 PM

-------------------------------------

Anamaria opened the door and looked at the person in front of her.

"Mister Turner" she said, "I didn't expect you so soon."

He shook his head. "We came as soon as we could."

"We?" asked Anamaria and looked behind him.

"Hello Anamaria" said Mister Swann as he gave her a kiss.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as they carried their suitcases into the house.

"We thought you might need some support," said Bill "Mister Swann called me this morning and we decided to fly here and see what can be done. Besides, we don't trust you being alone for too long. No, we came to be with you and hope for the best. Where's Jack?"

Mister Swann picked up their suitcases and walked inside.

"He's sleeping" she said, "I got James to give him a sedative so he could rest. Elizabeth as well. This waiting isn't doing them any good. You can go and see them."

Bill nodded as he walked up the stairs towards Jack's room. He quietly walked to his side. He was sleeping and he almost cried when she saw the dark rings under his eyes. Then he moved to look in on Elizabeth. "Oh Elizabeth" he whispered "What have they done to you?" he kissed her on her cheek and walked out the door and downstairs to Anamaria and Mister Swann.

----------

Anamaria, Mister Swann, and Mister Turner were sitting round the table eating breakfast. Jack was still sleeping when Anamaria wanted to take him some coffee.

"Let him sleep" said Mister Turner.

Just then, the phone on the table rang.

"Hello" said Anamaria as he answered Jack's mobile.

"Anamaria" said a voice "How good of you to stand by your friend. You always were a patriotic friend."

"What do you want Adrian?" snarled Anamaria.

"Oh not much" laughed Adrian "I want ten million dollars in cash delivered by Jack himself at a address I'll send him later. He is to come alone. If I see the cops or anyone else, Will won't live to see tomorrow. Got that?"

Anamaria's hand tightened around the phone, wishing it was Adrian's neck.

"Yes I understand" she said, "I'll see to it that Jack gets the message."

"Good" laughed Adrian "And tell Jack to hurry since Will may still die because my two friends had some fun with him. Also give little Elizabeth his love, he misses her so much." With this, he put the phone down.

Anamaria stood there not knowing what to say.

"What did he want?" asked Mister Turner.

Anamaria sighed. "He wants the money tonight or he'll kill Will. And Jack has to go alone. If he sees anyone else he'll kill Will on the spot."

"Then I am going alone," said a voice from the stairs.

"Jack" said Anamaria and Mister Turner at the same time as they turned to the stairs.

Anamaria walked to him. "No you're not," she said.

"Please Ana" said Jack as he sat down "Don't argue with me now. I don't have the strength at the moment."

"That's my point" she said, "You're suppose to be resting. Not walking around."

"I don't care," said Jack as he walked to the phone "I'm going to get my friend and Elizabeth's fiancée back. You know Adrian. He won't hesitate to kill Will after all the trouble we caused."

With these last words, he phoned the bank to arrange for the money. Mister Turner just sighed and looked at Anamaria. Both knew they couldn't stop him even if they wanted to.

"Wait a minute" he said, "What did you mean with Elizabeth's fiancée?"

"We're engaged father" a voice said from the door and they turned to see a teary eyed Elizabeth standing in the door.

"Oh Lizzie" Mister Swann said as he hugged her "We're going to get him back, don't worry. And what's this about being engaged. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were going to phone you this morning before all of this happened" Elizabeth said as she moved and hugged Will's father as well.

After they settled down they waited for Jack to go and deliver the money and get Will back safe and sound.


	16. Trapped, Captured And Alone

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 – Trapped, Captured And Alone

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Drop Off Point

20:30 PM

-------------------------------------

Jack pulled his jacket closer to him as the wind swept round the corners. Then he saw the black car coming towards him. His hand clenched the briefcase with the money closer.

Adrian got out as the car stopped and walked towards him. "Jack" he said, "It's so good to see you again. Did you bring the money?"

Jack nodded. "But I want to see Will first."

Adrian nodded. "I didn't hurt him too much" he smiled as he motioned for them to bring Will.

They dragged him out of the car. He didn't look too good.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack.

Will slowly nodded.

"Okay" said Adrian "Give me the money."

"No" said Jack "Let Will go first."

Adrian signalled and they let Will drop to his knees on the floor. As Jack turned he looked into the gun Juliana was holding.

"Now" she said, "If you will be so kind as to get into the car."

Jack looked at them and walked towards the car. He got in and they drove away. As they stopped at the warehouse Adrian motioned them inside. His thugs would make sure Will got back to his room.

As they entered the door Jack lunged at Adrian and knocked the gun from his hand.

"We should have made sure you were dead," said Adrian as he tightened his hands around Jack's throat.

Just then, Will walked into the room followed by Adrian's thugs. Will saw Adrian and Jack struggling. He got mad.

"GET OFF HIM" he yelled and dove onto him.

"Will no!" yelled Jack.

Adrian lost his grip and Jack was pushed aside. Two men grabbed him while the other two grabbed Will.

Adrian got up and wiped the blood from his nose. "You bastard" he said "I'll teach you to do that again." He punched Will in the side.

Will screamed as Adrian punched and kicked him again and again.

The guards released him and Will fell to the floor.

Adrian gave him a kick and turned to the men. "Lock them up" he said and walked out.

Will just lay there, not even attempting to move.

Jack quickly crawled to his side and rolled him onto his back.

Will looked at him with exhausted and pained eyes. "Are… you… okay?" he whispered.

"Why did you have to be so damn heroic?" asked Jack with tears in his eyes. Seeing his brother like this was too much to bear.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

22:30 PM

-------------------------------------

"Where could they be" asked Lindsey as she looked at the map.

"Any where" said Anamaria as she sat down next to her. Jack hadn't come back and they were getting worried.

"I'm calling the police," said Anamaria as she walked to the phone.

Lindsey looked at her as he spoke to a captain. She just hoped they were okay and that no one will get killed. The episode of the attempted murder and Will still in her memory.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Abandoned Warehouse

22:30 PM

-------------------------------------

Jack lifted Will's shirt. Large massive bruises were already forming. He felt his side and Will cried out in pain. He was almost certain that Will had internal injuries from the beating. He could have broken some ribs and if Adrian had hit hard enough his lungs could have been punctured by a rib. He only hoped that he wasn't bleeding internally.

Will tried to sit up but he pushed him back down.

"Stay down," he ordered. "I need you to stay still. I don't know how bad you're hurt."

Will nodded but lost consciousness a few seconds later.

Jack looked once more at his side. A large area was swelling up. The bruises were hideous to look at. He knew that Will couldn't take another beating. Another beating like the last one would kill him, but then that's what Adrian wanted, wasn't it. "Where are you guys?" he said to himself before turning back to try and make his brother as comfortable as he could.

----------

Marina looked out the window towards the ground as the two helicopters circled the area of the docks, looking for just where Adrian and Juliana might be holding Jack and Will. She saw the abandoned shops and that their helicopter was lowering itself into a clearing that wasn't too far from them.

They touched down and Marina, Lindsey, along with two armed policemen named Brockton and Mack jumped out.

Marina knew that the other chopper carrying the rest of the armed force was going to keep circling in case this wasn't the spot.

"We need to search these shops to see if it looks like they were here," Mack said, "but be careful not to disturb the area too noticeably. If they are coming back here we don't want any evidence of our presence here. If they know we're here they'll take off, or hurt someone. Split up and everyone take a storeroom. Keep your radio's on so we can communicate."

She walked outside and headed to the next building not being searched. She stepped up to the porch and was about to enter when he heard Lindsey shout. "I've found something!"

Marina flew down the steps and hurried to Lindsey, as did everybody else.

"What do you have?" Marina asked. "This piece of panel is loose," said Lindsey as she pushed against it. It opened in a large room. There were some chairs in the room as well as sheets that covered the windows. One chair stood on its own in the middle of the room.

Lindsey walked to it then pulled his finger over a dark puddle lying next to the chair. She held it under his nose and smelt it. "It's blood" she said "They were here a little while ago." The others nodded. "We need to find out their next plan" said Mack. They went up stairs and began to work out their plan of attack.

----------

Jack looked at his friend.

He was unconscious again but it was better this way. He didn't know how much more he could take seeing the agonised look of pain in Will's eyes. And Will was getting weaker.

Adrian just left food and water for one of them. His intentions clearly that he wanted Will to die.

But he wasn't giving up hope. He had given most of the food and water to Will to help him to stay lucid until Lindsey and the others found them. It was the only way to help Will to survive. He had tried to make him as comfortable as he could but there wasn't much in the room. He adjusted the jacket under Will's head and sat down next to his brother. He lay down on the floor and allowed sleep to take him.

----------

"We're getting nowhere," said Lindsey as they sat in the room drinking coffee.

"I know," said Anamaria "but there's nothing we can do at the moment. We'll just have to wait."

Just then Anamaria's phone rang. "Anamaria" she said "Really. We're on our way."

Lindsey looked at her as she closed the phone and got up. "You coming?" he asked. "We may now have found them" said Marina "A witness gave us the registration of the van. The police traced it and we got an address."

"The problem is we can only go tomorrow morning," said the policeman. Anamaria nodded and thanked him.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Abandoned Warehouse

10:26 AM

-------------------------------------

Jack was becoming more and more worried about Will as the next day rose.

He was in a lot of pain, and he was almost positive that he was bleeding internally. He could see the blood spreading under his skin.

Will needed to get to a hospital. His friend had also been fading in and out of consciousness. As much as he preferred for him to be alert and responsive, he was also grateful for the times when he was unconscious. At least during that time he got a break from the pain he was in.

Unfortunately right now he was awake and looking very tired and scared.

"Jack," he whispered. "I think something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I think Adrian did more than just give me a few new bruises," he said quietly. "I think I injured my lungs. I can't breath as easily as a few hours ago. They feel as if they're on fire."

"You're going to be okay," he reassured him. "We just have to hang on until Lindsey and Annabel gets here. They'll find us, I promise."

"I don't think I can hang on very much longer" Will breathed through clenched teeth. His words were slurring together as he was becoming weaker with every passing hour.

"Don't you talk like that," Jack said. "Don't you dare. You aren't going anywhere, you hear me."

Will nodded and rested his head against Jack's leg. He coughed and when he did a small tickle of blood came out of his mouth. Jack tried not to let the fear show on his face. He smiled at Will and placed his arm around him for comfort.

"I'm glad you're here," Will said. "I mean, I'm not glad that you got kidnapped, but I'm glad I'm not alone."

"I understand," he said, grinning slightly.

Will's eyes closed and his head slowly rolled to the side.

Jack quickly checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his heart still beating, but he knew that Will was in trouble, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he was losing the battle and the reality that Will would die was looming in front of him. He could not stop it from happening.

Will would also give up the fight sooner or later.

He could tell that his friend was in very much pain and he wished that he could just hug him and take some of the pain on himself. He forced some more water through Will's lips and made him drink the water. He was so thirsty but Will needed the water more than he did. He just had to ignore the urge. He lay down next to Will and fell asleep.

----------

Outside Marina, Lindsey, and the police found the hidden warehouse. They slowly opened the door and made their way down the corridor.

"I hear voices" whispered Lindsey and they hid in the shadows.

Marina saw Adrian walking by. "We're in the right place" he told the policeman. They carefully followed them to the room.

----------

Jack jerked awake as he heard someone at the door. He sat up as Adrian entered the room.

Adrian walked towards him and Will. "What's wrong with him?" Adrian asked.

"What's wrong is that you beat him. I think his lungs are injured and he's bleeding internally. He needs to get to a hospital."

"That's too bad," Adrian said emotionlessly. He opened the door and motioned for Jack to get up. He cautiously stepped out of Adrian's way, never taking his eyes off him.

One of his thugs walked around to stand next to him.

"Get him into the other room," Adrian ordered. "I'm going to have to bring him in."

He gave Will a slap on the face trying to wake him up. "Wake up, Will." He slapped him again. "Shit," Adrian said as he hoisted Will up into his arms and stepped out of the room. He began to walk to the other room.

----------

"I hear movement inside," Lindsey said. She gently removed the plate to reveal a hidden corridor.

"That's Jack's voice," said Marina as she stood inside the corridor.

"Come on," said Lindsey as she took off along the corridor.

----------

Jack stepped into the room first, followed by Adrian and Will.

He threw Will down on the floor.

Jack closed his eyes as he heard Will's head connecting with the floor.

"Was that necessary?" he yelled.

Adrian hit him through the face.

"Yes" he said "and unless you keep quiet I'll put him out of his misery once and for all." He pointed the gun at Will. He looked at Jack and then struck him behind his head with the back of the gun. "Looks like this is the only way to keep you quiet." He closed the door and walked out.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs his gun was jerked away form him. He was startled but only for a second. He started to shout to his pals but didn't get the chance.

Lindsey grabbed him round the neck and knocked him down. He jumped at Lindsey with a knife in the hand. He grabbed her and held the knife to his throat. Then he heard the sirens outside.

In a moment of panic Adrian shoved Lindsey to the ground and then turned to aim his weapon at Marina.

Two more shots rang out as Adrian's body jerked backwards and he flew to the ground. His dead eyes stared up at the roof. Lindsey turned to see that both the policemen had fired their weapons at Adrian.

"We need to find Will," said Lindsey as she dashed down the stairs from where he had heard Adrian and Jack arguing. "Call an ambulance," she yelled as he ran down the corridor.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – Sweet. Will and Jack are going to be saved by the ladies and Elizabeth is getting her love back. I've kept my promise and even better there are a few chapter now posted. I was bored and didn't want to study so I wrote a few chapters to all my special readers. Enjoy.


	17. Help Gets There In Time

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 – Help Gets There In Time

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Abandoned Warehouse

10:30 AM

-------------------------------------

Will slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "Ouch" he said as he tried to turn him around. He sat still and looked down at Jack who was lying on the ground. He looked at his friend and gasped.

His lips were dry and there were dark circles around his eyes. Some blood ran over his forehead. He didn't look too good.

"Jack" he said as he shook him awake.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. He sat up but found it difficult. Why was he feeling so light-headed?

"Are you okay?" asked Will.

"Yeah" lied Jack, hiding the urge to yell out how tired he was but his friend needed him "I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be okay."

"We're not going to make it are we?" Will asked suddenly. Jack looked at him.

"Don't say that" he said.

"I'm telling the truth," Will said as he looked at him.

Jack wanted to snap back but darkness overtook him and he fell to the ground.

"Jack" Will looked at his friend. He sat down next to him and tried to turn him on his back but it only hurt his ribs. Every movement felt like someone forcing all the air out of his lungs. Everything in front of him seemed dimmed and he had trouble focusing on Jack on front of him.

"Will" he heard his name.

"Lindsey" he called and a moment later he saw his friend's face in the window.

"Help us" he said.

"I'm coming. Hang on," said Lindsey as she kicked the door in. She ran to where Will stood next to Jack and stopped when she saw how pale Will was. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Will nodded and turned towards her. Suddenly he felt the ground spinning.

"Will" yelled Lindsey as her friend collapsed on the floor. Blood seeping from his mouth and nose. The pain inside his body was just too much. "We need some help here, now" she yelled down the corridor. She moved to Will's side and felt his pulse.

Will's eyes fluttered open.

"Hang on Will" she said as he used his shirt to wipe the blood from Will's mouth "We're gonna get you out of here."

"You know" said Will "I'm hell glad you guys pitched up."

"Hey who would I race against?" joked Lindsey "Without you guys it'll be no fun."

"You got that right" said Will. Suddenly a cough fit shook his body.

Lindsey held him up while he coughed. Suddenly blood spilled from his mouth all over the floor.

"Lindsey" said Will "I can't keep anything down."

"Were the hell are you guys" Lindsey yelled and turned back to Will. "Don't worry Will help is on the way. Just think we'll soon be back at the hotel again and Elizabeth can't wait to see you too."

Will nodded and his eyes started to close.

"No Will" said Lindsey as she slapped his face. "Stay with me."

"Sleepy" murmured Will.

"No" said Lindsey "You cant go to sleep. I need you to stay with me." The memories of her childhood tragedy started playing up and down in Lindsey's mind. "Don't do this to me" she pleaded as the tears welled up in his eyes. He just sat there with Will's limp body in her arms.

The stretchers finally came and Jack and Will were loaded onto them.

"He'll be okay," Mister Turner said as the young woman looked at her friend and then at Marina who entered the room.

Lindsey nodded but looked at the unconscious Will as one of the paramedics inserted an IV tube in his arm.

Mister Turner looked at the scene in front of her. She saw Jack also being taken care of, blood covering his forehead.

"Jack" she said and ran over to him.

"It's okay," said Lindsey "He's exhausted. Adrian left them to die with only water and food for one person. Jack gave everything to Will. He's dehydrated and may have hypothermia but I think the past week has taken its toll on him. He saved Will's life. After a beating like that I'm surprised he's still alive."

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hospital

12:30 PM

-------------------------------------

Mister Turner looked at Anamaria as she and Elizabeth sat talking.

Marina and Lindsey had gone home to get some sleep. She said that he would call them as soon as he knew something. She just hoped Jack and Will would be okay.

They were rushed straight into surgery. He was so relieved to see Peter waiting for them at the hospital. It was nearly two hours since they came in.

"What's taking them so along" said Anamaria. Just then Mister Turner saw Peter and another doctor walking along the passage.

"Mister Turner," Peter said, entering the waiting room.

"Yes," Mister Turner said, standing up to shake his hand.

"This is Dr. Hunt. He performed the surgery on Will."

"How is he?" Mister Turner asked.

"The surgery went fine. Two of his ribs punctured his lung and he has a lot of fractured bones in his arm and wrist, not to mention a serious fracture of the skull. He also had some serious internal bleeding and had to have a pint of blood to replace some of what he lost. He's lucky to be alive after a beating like that. A few more hours and he wouldn't have made it. We have his wrist and neck in a brace. His wrist's not completely broken but he isn't going to be able to use it for a least two weeks. As for all the bruising, they will fade. He'll be on a respirator until we're certain his lungs are out of danger. He'll be in recovery for a few hours, and then he'll be moved to his room. You may see him then. He'll probably sleep for a while. Also, he's got quite a bit of pain medication in him so he might be a little out of it when he first wakes up, but that's okay."

"And Jack?" asked Anamaria.

Peter looked at them.

"Jack is sedated. He was dehydrated and on the verge of a traumatically collapse. He's receiving IV treatment to replace all the fluids he lost. He'll be fine in two day's time."

"Thank you Peter," Mister Turner said, releasing a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "About how long do you think they will have to stay here?"

"Well, as long as they heal properly and no sign of infection sets in, Jack will probably be able to be discharged in about 48 hours, and Will when he's strong enough but there's going to be a long list of restrictions when he leaves."

"That won't be a problem. We'll make sure he takes it easy, whether he likes it or not."

"Good, well if you'll excuse me, a nurse will tell you when you can see him."

"Yes, thank you again," Mister Turner said. The doctor turned and left.

----------

A few hours later Elizabeth and Anamaria were sitting beside Jack's bed waiting for him to wake up.

He had woken up three hours ago for about ten minutes, but as the doctor had predicted, he was loopy. He had asked about Will, and then he nodded off to sleep once more.

Annabel knocked and entered the room. "How's he doing?" she asked.

"The doctor says he's going to be okay. He was just very dehydrated when we got to him. He's receiving the needed medication. They said he should be able to go home in two days barring any infections or complications."

"Thank goodness," Annabel said "And Will?"

"The doctor's are finished but he's still in recovery. They want to keep him under strict observation for any setbacks similar to a head trauma. They'll call us when he's been moved to his room. You're welcome to wait with us."

Annabel shook his head. "Thanx but I still need to finish some paperwork before the Grand Festival next weekend. Take care."

"Bye Annabel" said Anamaria still holding Jack's hand.

----------

"Well he'll be out of action for a while," said Peter "But he'll make a full recovery. You can see him if you want to."

"Thanx" said Mister Turner as he opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to go in first.

Will was still sleeping. His wrist as well as his neck was in a brace. His head was bandaged and he was connected to a respirator. The whole room was quiet except for the beeping of the heart and breathing monitor at his side.

Mister Turner walked to his son's side and looked at him. "I'm so glad he's going to be okay," he said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Me too" she smiled. "We just have to hope he'll wake up soon. Jack will want to see him."

Mister Turner nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Lindsey peeped in. "Hi" she smiled as he saw them.

"Come on in," said Elizabeth.

Lindsey walked in and stopped when she saw Will.

"He's going to be okay," said Elizabeth as she saw the frightened look in her eyes.

Lindsey sighed. "I'm just glad he's safe," she said.

"We'd better get going," said Mister Turner "It's getting late and your father is probably waiting for you."

Elizabeth nodded and followed them outside.

----------

-------------------------------------

07:30 AM

-------------------------------------

"Hey sleepy head" said Anamaria as Jack opened his eyes.

"Hey" he smiled "Where am I?"

"In hospital" said Mister Turner "We found you after Adrian knocked you unconscious. We've been waiting for you to wake up ever since."

"Am I okay?" asked Jack still feeling a little dizzy.

"Yep" smiled Anamaria "Besides a few bruises you're fine. The doctor said you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

Jack looked at them and then smiled at Anamaria. "I missed you," he said.

"Me too" said Anamaria as she hugged him.

Jack relaxed back and Mister Turner knew what was going through his mind.

"How's Will?" asked Jack.

"He's going to be fine" smiled Mister Turner "He had a fracture of the skull, concussion and some broken ribs. The doctors stopped the damage to his lung and the internal bleeding. He'll be sedated until the doctor feels most of the pain is fading. We'll tell you as soon as he's awake but that may be in a few days. His body has gone through a lot of hell this past few days and the doctors say they aren't going to rush his recovery. His body needs to heal itself on its own time."

"That's good" sighed Jack as he sat back.

"How are you?" Mister Turner asked.

"I'm fine, not a scratch," he replied.

"That's not what I mean. I want to know how you're handling this," Mister Turner told him. "This must have been hard on the two of you."

Jack looked at Mister Turner for a moment without answering. "I can't remember ever being so frightened," he said. "Adrian told us that he was going to let Will die slowly and painfully to get me for the harm I've caused him, even though he got the money. He said it would be his revenge. I was so scared, I didn't know how to protect him. Will was so brave, braver than I was. He insisted that I not make them angry, that I not try and stop them from hurting him. Here he knew they were going to kill him and all he cared about was that I didn't get hurt. Then later," a tear escaped from his eye as the images of Will being beaten flooded his mind.

"It's okay," Mister Turner told him. "It's over. Adrian's dead. He'll never hurt you, or Will, or anyone ever again."

"Adrian stopped me for the money. I wanted Will first and we started to struggle. Then the other men brought Will and he saw me and Adrian fighting. Will went wild. He attacked Adrian and began to strike at him, but his goons grabbed him. They were just too big and too strong. They held Will and Adrian beat him so bad. That was how his lungs got damaged and why he had internal bleeding. Will is in the hospital because he was protecting me. At that moment I didn't know who I was more angry at, Adrian for hurting him, or Will for doing what he did." "I just wish I could have protected him the way he did me," he whispered. "Towards the end he was getting scared. He knew something bad was wrong with him. He was getting weak and fading in and out. Then he started coughing up blood. He said it wasn't fair. He knew he was going to die if he didn't get help."

"But he didn't die. He's going to be okay, and you can't blame yourself. None of this was your fault and there really wasn't anything you could have done differently. If you had gotten yourself hurt it only would have hurt him more." Mister Turner sat back in the chair.

----------

"No, stop," Will groaned. "No, don't." He began to thrash around in the bed.

Mister Turner and Elizabeth both moved to keep him still so he wouldn't injure himself.

"Will, wake up!" Mister Turner said.

Will continued to struggle and cry out for help.

"Will!" Mister Turner said again. Will's pale blue eyes suddenly stared at him. They were full of confusion.

"Father," Will said. "Wha…"

"You're safe. You're in the hospital. It's okay now," Elizabeth comforted. She felt the tenseness leave Will's body and he relaxed into his bed. She held his hand tight and rested her other hand on Will's shoulder.

"Adrian?" Will said.

"He's dead," Mister Turner told him. "He can't hurt any of us anymore."

"I'm so glad to see you," Elizabeth said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Am I okay?" Will asked, seeing the brace velcroed around his wrist.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine" Mister Turner told him, smiling at him. Just then he remembers something. Flashes of Jack falling to the ground going through his mind.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"He's fine" said Elizabeth "He's sleeping at the moment but the doctor discharged him yesterday. He said he'd be fine. You should just worry about yourself getting better."

Will nodded. "I'll try," he said.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hospital

Two days later

-------------------------------------

"Hey mate" said Jack as he and Elizabeth entered Will's hospital room.

Will was sitting propped up against a pillow and looked a lot better. He still had a nasty bruise against his left temple but the paleness had left his face and he looked better than he did a few days ago. His wrist was still in a brace but his cast was removed and the doctors took the respirator off him yesterday.

"You look better" said Elizabeth as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I feel a hell of a lot better" smiled Will as he looked at them.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jack as he sat down next to Will.

"I'm fine" Will said "The doctors said I can go home tomorrow as long as I take it easy for at least three weeks."

Will swallowed hard and Jack knew what was going through his mind.

"What about Adrian?" Will asked as he stared through the window.

"He's dead and Juliana's been arrested" sighed Jack not wanting to get into that topic but doing so because of Will "Lindsey shot him just after he had locked us up in the basement. They found the rest of his gang and locked them up. They're going to sit behind bars for a long time. But forget about him for now. All you have to concentrate on is getting better. We need to get you fit to start training again."

Will smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Feeling that the friends needed to talk Elizabeth got up and gave Will a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later" she whispered as she gave Jack a kiss as well. He nodded and she left the room.

"You okay?" asked Jack when they were alone.

Will shook his head. "Every time I close my eyes I feel someone kicking me and I hear his voice in my head. I can't sleep cause it's driving me nuts."

"Don't worry" said Jack as he placed his arm around Will's shoulder "He's gone and he can't hurt any of us anymore. Just let go of everything. You'll feel better." He gave Will a hug while the younger man sobbed. "That's it" said Jack "Let it all out."

They remained that way until Will had stopped sobbing and was getting sleepy from his medicine.

"I'll see you later" said Jack as he gave Will's arm a squeeze "You get some rest. Just remember that we're all there for you when you need us."

Will nodded and dozed off.

Jack smiled and silently opened the door and left the room.


	18. Going Back Home

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 – Going Back Home – Au Revoir Paris

__

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Hotel Room

Five days later

10:26 AM

-------------------------------------

"Welcome back," said Elizabeth as she gave Will a hug.

Will smiled from where he held on to Jack. He was still weak but the doctors allowed him to return home. He just had to get a lot of rest and keep still.

Jack helped Will over to the couch and helped him to sit down.

Will pulled in his breath and pain could be seen in his eyes.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

Will nodded. "It's just my chest. It's still sore and sensitive when I move or breathe."

"It'll get better with time" smiled Anamaria as she sat down opposite him.

"Well I'm going to have to leave you two alone for a while" said Jack, as he looked at his watch "I need to go and finalise our plane tickets I'll have to hurry."

Will smiled at Jack and nodded.

"I'll see you later," he said as he kissed Anamaria good-bye and headed out the door.

"Elina's coming?" asked Will.

Elizabeth nodded. "She called this morning to say she has to come and see a client here so she's going to stay here. Besides, she was very worried about you. You scared all of us."

"I'm sorry" smiled Will.

"Want some coffee?" said Anamaria as she got up.

"Yes please," said Will as he settled down on the couch. He motioned Elizabeth to sit next to him and took both her hands in his.

Anamaria walked into the kitchen and returned with two cups of coffee a few minutes later.

"Thanks" said Will as he took it from her.

A knock at the door caused them both to lookup.

"I'll go get it," said Anamaria as she got up. He heard her talking to someone and then Lindsey entered the room with her.

"Hey" she said, "You look a lot better."

"That's only thanks to you," said Will "Jack told me what you did. I owe you."

"It's nothing," said Lindsey as she sat down.

Will nodded and then looked at Elizabeth. "I missed you," he said as he leaned closer and kissed her.

"I missed you too," Elizabeth said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, careful not to aggravate his wound.

----------

-------------------------------------

Paris – France

Airport

Two days later

21:22 PM

-------------------------------------

"Now you take care of yourselves," Annabel said as she hugged Will and his friends "And keep out of trouble. I'll come and visit as soon as I have some time off."

"Can't wait for it" Will said as he hugged her again "And thank you for everything. I'll never forget it."

"You just get better and stay alive" Annabel said, "That's good enough for me."

"Don't worry Annabel" Mister Turner said as he placed a supporting arm around Will's shoulders "We'll make sure he rests and takes it easy."

Will nodded and then smiled at his father.

After the final goodbyes, everyone moved to board the plane. Lindsey would be staying since they needed to finalise the moving of Juliana back to Port Royale where the authorities will deal with her.

"Comfy" Elizabeth asked as she placed the pillow under Will's head.

They were flying home with Elizabeth's father's company plane due to the fact that Will needed to lie flat and wouldn't be able to sit up the entire flight back to Port Royale.

"Thank you" Will murmured, already falling asleep. This showed Elizabeth that he was still weak, despite him telling everyone that he was okay.

"You sleep," she said "And when you wake up, we'll be back home."

"That's nice" Will whispered as he drifted off into the land of dreams.

When Will opened his eyes he was lying flat in bed.

Elizabeth was bending over him, concern clearly written all over her face. "Oh Will," she said as she hugged him "I'm so glad that you're awake. I thought we were going to lose you."

"What happened?" he asked lifting his hand to cup her cheek. He looked to see an IV line in his hand. 'What was an IV line doing in my hand. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the plane.'

"You didn't wake up when Elizabeth tried to wake you son" a voice said and Will turned his head to look at his father.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You've been unconscious for a week" his father replied "The doctors said you had a mild attack due to your injuries. No one knew it was going to happen."

"I'm sorry for worrying you" Will said as he squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"It's okay" she said and smiled "You just get better and then we can have all the time together that you want."

"I will" he said and then settled back to get some rest.


	19. An Engagement Party

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Love : It's Just Another Game We Play  
By Princess-Pirate

Email: 

****

Summary: The sequel to FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU.

Pirates of the Caribbean turns 21st Century. Will, Lizzie, Jack and the rest of the POTC crew are all College students in my modern day story of their lives. Will is in a coma due to an injury suffered by protecting Elizabeth. Now everyone is trying to pick up the pieces of their lives.

****

Pairings: Jack / Anamaria, Will / Elizabeth and a lot of other characters.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them. The shopping centre is one in Cape Town; SA and I also don't own that name.

Warning: Rating will go up for blood, gore and suicide. Beware also for plotting and backstabbing galore.

****

A/N: Please read and tell me what you think. First read FEELINGS TOO DEEP TO ADMIT TO YOU, otherwise you may not understand what is going on in this story. All reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 – An Engagement Party

__

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Turner Estate

Three months later

15:45 PM

-------------------------------------

"Everything looks so peaceful" Will said to himself as he sat in his window looking out at the ocean. His gaze swept towards the scar still lining his arm.

It was a constant reminder of the hell he went through the past year. First he had nearly died in an accident and then he had been the victim – twice he might add – to a jealous, phsyco boyfriend. But his story did have a happy ending at least.

He smiled as he looked towards his bed where Elizabeth was sleeping. The ring on her finger made him smile again as he thought that she was his, after all they had gone though.

Tonight was their engagement party and everyone whom was everyone was invited. James was in prison and the future couldn't look brighter than at this very moment.

He silently got up and walked back to the bed. Sighing softly he sat down next to her and gently kissed her. "Lizzie" he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Is it time?" she asked.

Will nodded. "It's almost four o'clock and we don't want to be late. Ana said she was picking you up at four so you need to get ready."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Will. Although he had recovered fully, she knew his past still haunted him. But tonight she was going to get him to forget all that happened. She quickly got up and looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes she fell asleep in a few hours ago didn't look too bad and so she just quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail again. "I'll see you later," she said as she placed a kiss on Will's cheek and walked out of the room.

"Bye" Will said as he sat down on the bed and looked out the window.

"Now of that daddy won't approve" a voice said and Will spun around.

"Jack" he said as he hugged his friend "You're back."

Jack had been in California for the past two months for business. He helped his father with delegates from the east.

"Good to see you so well" Jack said as he hugged Will as well.

"When did you get back?" Will asked and Jack smiled.

"This morning" he said "And I see you and Elizabeth have been busy while I was away."

"Jack" Will said, as he blushed "We weren't doing anything Elizabeth and me were finalizing the arrangements for tonight when we fell asleep on my bed. You can ask my father since he would have checked up on us without a doubt."

"I'm just joking" Jack said as he laughed. "So are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Don't even mention it" Will said as he and Jack walked down to his father's study "I'm a bunch of nerves at the moment. Father and Mr. Swann are making such a big deal out of this. It's not as if we want the whole world to know."

"I know you don't like the spotlight Will" Mr. Turner said as he stepped from his study "But you're going to have to get used to it. Elizabeth's father is set on giving his daughter just the best. So we need to respect that."

"I know" Will said as he smiled at his father.

"Well, if you'll excuse me" Jack said "I still have some things to do. I'll see you tonight. Okay?"

"Sure" Will replied as he watched Jack leave.

"Will, what is troubling you, my son" his father said as he saw the far-off look on Will's face.

"I'm just worried about tonight" Will said "I know everyone will be watching us and I don't want to make a fool of myself. I know many still blame me for what happened with James although everything was proven."

"Don't you worry about that for one second" Mr. Turner said "You just enjoy the night and be yourself. Remember that Elizabeth didn't choose to marry a high-class man, but Will Turner. She loves you the way you are and wouldn't want you to change at all."

"Thanks dad" Will said as he hugged his father "I'm going to go and get ready. I'll see you later tonight."

"Don't be late" his father called after him "We leave at seven okay."

"Okay" Will shouted down the hall before he closed his door.

----------

-------------------------------------

Port Royale

Swann Manor

19:15 PM

-------------------------------------

"Very nice" Jack said, as he looked Elizabeth up and down.

"You clean up very nice as well" Elizabeth smiled back and looked up as a limo stopped in front of the manor.

"Will" she smiled as his father helped him out of the car. Due to the accident in Paris, he still walked with a little limp but only those who knew about the accident noticed it.

"Hello angel" Will smiled as he gave her a kiss.

"Are you two ready?" Mr. Swann asked as he looked at the couple. He had never seen Elizabeth this happy before. She looked beautiful in her gown and was smiling, having eyes only for Will.

"As ready as we'll ever be sir" Will smiled as he held his arm for Elizabeth "Shall we?"

Elizabeth nodded and took his arm. She allowed Will to lead her into the foyer where they waited to be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Mr. Swann said as he looked at all the people whom have attended the party "Thank you for coming to join us to celebrate this joyous occasion. It is with pleasure that Mr. Turner and myself announce to you the engagement of Elizabeth Eleanor Swann to William Jonathan Turner."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the door opened to allow Will and Elizabeth access into the room. Both were smiling as everyone congratulated.

Elizabeth felt Will beginning to tire and quickly excused themselves from the group they were talking to. To her relieve the butler announced that dinner would now be served.

"Im sorry" Will said as he smiled at her.

"Nonsense" Elizabeth said "I shouldn't have pushed the idea with you. You haven't recovered completely yet."

"I'm okay" Will said "Now will you stop worrying and start enjoying the party?"

Elizabeth laughed as they were seated and the dinner began.

----------

"Come on" Will said as he pulled Elizabeth to the dancefloor and took her in his arms.

Elizabeth sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they began to sway in beat to the music.

From their chairs, both Mr. Swann and Mr. Turner smiled at the dancing couple. They looked so happy.

Mr. Turner was so proud of his son. Although he knew Will was dead on his feet by now, the boy continued to hold his head up high and keep them happy.

Elizabeth also noticed this and when the song ended she made and excuse and led Will to the balcony. "I love you" she said as she and will sat down on one of the benches.

"Love you too" Will said as he kissed her. He rested his head against her shoulder and inhaled the unique scent that was his Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw his eyes closing slowly.

Luckily, Mr. Turner came out onto the balcony and saw her predicament. "Come on" he said, "He's dead tired. Let's get him somewhere to rest."

Elizabeth nodded and led them up the stairs to one of the guestrooms. She helped Mr. Turner to take off Will's dress shoes and then settled him on the bed. She took Mr. Tuner's hand and followed him back to the party.

"Where's Will gone?" Anamaria asked as she and Jack joined Elizabeth.

"He's sleeping" Elizabeth said "I'm surprised since he's been on his feet so long. It's already past midnight."

Jack nodded and soon he and Anamaria said goodnight and left the party.

----------

"Where's Elizabeth?" Mr. Swann asked as he looked around. The last of the guests had just left and now he was looking for his daughter.

"I might know where she is" Mr. Turner said and led him upstairs. He opened a door and motioned him inside.

Both smiled as they looked at the scene in front of them.

Elizabeth was lying on the bed, still in her dress. She was holding Will's hand in hers and both were fast asleep.

Will's head was resting against her shoulder as she held him in her arms. Both had a peaceful expression on their faces.

Mr. Turner knew that Will must have had a bad dream and Elizabeth knew. That's why she came here to comfort him.

"Let's let them sleep" Mr. Swann said as he threw a blanket over them. Then they both left and closed the door behind them, allowing the couple to get some sleep.

As the door closed, Will sighed and pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

Elizabeth smiled and them went back to sleep.

"Well done William" a voice said as she watched over the young ones sleep.

****

(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)(",)

****

A/N – I've got some good news and some bad news. This is the end of Love but I've already started on the third and last story in the series. It's called – What Dreams Are Made Of. Please read and let me know.


End file.
